Cotton Candies
by doll13th
Summary: A legendary dark wizard and a celestial mage... a fusion of black and white; a struggle between life and death. (Zeref x Lucy)
1. Memories

**COTTON CANDIES**

_(A Fairy Tail FanFic)_

I do not own Fairy Tail but I always wish Loke is real. c:

_AngeL .. † 021812 †

.

Chapter 1

**MEMORIES**

.

He looked at the 4-year old blond girl sitting beside him under the shade of the large tree. The wind blew and danced with their hair and she smiled. Her eyes were glued to the white fluffy clouds floating above them under the blue sky, "hey mister," she turned her cute brown eyes to him and she was wearing an innocent smile of a 4-year old. "Yes?"

"I think clouds are sweet," she told him matter-of-factly. It was his first time talking with a little kid, he's not really fond of them but this little girl is special in a way he can't describe either.

"Why do you say so?" He asked her.

She smiled even wider. "Because cotton candies are sweet."

"I think you're right," he smiled back at her.

"I am," she answered proudly. Then she took something from her pocket and showed him, "please tie my hair."

He took the blue ribbon from her little hand. He doesn't know how to tie a ribbon much more to tie a hair with it; yet he can't refuse this little angel as if he was bound by her spell. The little girl stood up from where she was sitting and sat in front of him. He combed with his hand a handful of her blond hair and tied it with the blue ribbon. When he let go of the hair the ribbon slipped and he tried again. Finally, after several attempts he managed to tie some of them and he smiled. He felt as if he had just won something special.

Lucy turned to face him, "thank you mister." But he noticed that he hasn't tied it on the center, "I haven't tied it right, maybe I'll do it again." He told her.

The little blond girl felt the ribbon with her hand and laughed, "It's alright, I love it nonetheless!"

.

.

Loke watched his master tied her hair in front of her mirror. "Do you really have to tie it that way?" He asked her.

The blond mage was startled, "Loke? What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored so I decided to visit you. Do you have a mission today?" Lucy took out her boots and slipped them on her feet. "Yah… This afternoon."

The celestial mage sighed and looked at him, "I'm going now to the guild. You wanna walk with me?"

Loke smirked while adjusting his tinted sunglasses, "I'd love to." He winked.

.

Lucy stared at the handsome man walking beside her and she hates to admit it but she felt proud when he's with her.

"Loke?" The handsome lion looked at her and smiled. "Yes, princess?"

Lucy blushed. Again, she hates to admit it but she loves how he called her princess. "How does it feel to be an immortal?"

"The weather sure is fine," Loke winked.

"You're dodging the question," she snapped. The handsome lion laughed, "You did the same thing earlier." He pointed out.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I thought I asked you 'bout the way you tied your hair."

"Oh?" Lucy's face became serious and she felt the ribbon with her hand. "Someone… This is a gift. And a memory… I just can't change this."

"Your mama?" Lucy smiled.

.

_[FLASHBACK]_

"Papa?" She looked around the tall buildings. Little Lucy came with her father to attend an important business meeting but her father left her outside the meeting room so she got bored and decided to take a little walk until she found herself outside the building walking around the streets of a great town.

The little girl cried as she was unable to find the building where her papa was having a meeting.

"Are you lost?" She looked up to see a smiling young man. "I'll take you home then."

Her parents had once told her never talk to strangers but Lucy could feel that this young man was kind and can be trusted so she agreed.

He carried her on his shoulders until they arrived at a park where ice cream and sweets vendors are scattered. "You want a cotton candy?" The man asked her. She haven't tasted cotton candies yet because her papa considers it a street food not fitted for someone of her status and her mama said it will damage her teeth, but she has always dreamed of tasting one.

They sat under the shade of a large tree eating cotton candies. It was sublime! She loved how the pink fluffy thing melts in her mouth and its wonderful sweetness. She looked at the man beside her and they smiled.

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

_._

_._

"That's why clouds remind me of cotton candies and of him," Lucy said.

Loke scratched the back of his head, "so what's the connection of cotton candies with your hair?"

Lucy looked at him disbelievingly, "you see, he's the man who tied my hair this way." She answered as if it was obvious. "Then I fell asleep and when I woke up I'm already in my room. I thought it was a dream but when I looked at the mirror I saw the ribbon tied on my hair, I knew it wasn't a dream. That's why I'm afraid if I stop tying my hair this way, I might also forget him… And the taste of that cotton candy. Well you won't understand anyway and it's sort of complicated so please I don't wanna sweat the details anymore!"

"Oh I get it," Loke laughed.

But the blond mage became serious and… sad. "But I don't remember his face anymore. I even forgot to ask his name back then."

Then they both walked in silence and Loke watched the floating clouds.

.

.

He watched the fluffy clouds floats by. "I wonder if clouds really did taste sweet." Then an image of a 4-year old blond girl came into his mind. "She did say they're sweet so I believe they are." And he smiled.

.

.

.

.

This was supposed to be a one-shot; I even wrote the ending already b-but… But I can't think of anything to write in-between so argh! I need to cut this here. xc


	2. Silhouette

I do not own Fairy Tail… But hell, I'd go trade my life and become an anime to be with Loke.

Anyway, here goes nothing… :D

_ AngeL .. † 032512 †

.

Chapter 2

**SILHOUETTE**

.

Lucy looked around the unusually almost empty guild before proceeding to the bar counter. After the long seven years of absence, which to her seemed only a week, the guild was again back to its normal routine where jobs are again filling the request board; and they can't help but be excited to take on a job.

"Luuuuuuucy!" The instant he saw her enter the guild, Natsu automatically ran towards the blond followed by Happy.

"Good morning," Lucy smiled at the fire mage as she sat on one of the bar chairs and turned her attention to the white haired beauty behind the counter who was wiping the already clean glasses. "Good morning Mira, can I have a glass of water please?"

"A fire chicken for me please!" Natsu chimed in while placing his arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Good morning Lucy," Mira smiled back, putting down the glass and the cloth. "One moment."

Natsu's habit of wrapping his arm around Lucy's shoulders doesn't really mean anything that goes beyond friendship…well, for them at least, but not for Loke. The handsome lion instantly shot cold stares towards the fire mage.

"Hey Natsu, I think you're being too close to Lucy," Loke snapped which brought tension to the already awkwardly silent guild. The fire mage straightened up. Happy gasped. Lucy gulped; her eyes darted from Loke to Natsu and back. Natsu opened his mouth and was about to say something when a half-naked Gray entered the guild and his attention was caught by his former S-Class Wizard Advancement Exam partner. "Yo, Loke!"

"Hey," the handsome lion reached out his fist to meet halfway that of Gray's. "'Sup? Been a while since your last visit here in the guild eh?" The ice mage chuckled. "Yup, a long seven years…" And they both laughed. Lucy was relieved, but only for a brief moment before Natsu's fist came flying and hit Gray.

"What was that just now, flame brain!" The ice mage brushed his left cheek that received the impact from Natsu's punch.

"How dare you cut me off when I'm about to say something, you underpants man?" Natsu retorted.

"And how am I supposed to know you're gonna say something when I just arrived, dimwit?"

"Shuddap, jerk!"

"Why don't YOU shut up, stupid?"

"You want another piece of me, popsicle?"

"Who would want you, matchstick?"

"Porn star!"

"Charcoal brain!"

Lucy could only laugh at her two friends while they again started to destroy the newly claimed building. Thinking back, the guild was really a pitiful sight with Master Makarov and the strongest members missing - almost thought as dead. But now that they're back thanks to the first master, Mavis, and the old building restored, every painful memory was forgotten.

"I'm really glad we're back," the blond smiled at Mira who nodded in agreement. Just then, a chair came flying to Lucy's direction which Loke caught just in time. Before she could even gasp, the handsome lion has already gone and gave both Natsu and Gray a helping of his glowing fist.

"You got a problem, jerk?" Natsu and Gray asked in unison.

"Well…" Loke adjusted his tinted glasses. _Lucy take a good look at me. "_I don't really care if you chose to destroy the whole building; just make sure that Lucy ain't hurt in-" Loke tried to explain while also trying to act cool in front of his master. Too bad though, the fire and ice mage ain't listenin' and he was sent flying to the other side.

"He lllllllllikes you," Happy rolled his tongue.

"Oh, shut up." Lucy laughed, "I'm in a too good mood to be annoyed by you, cat."

"And why is that?" Mira smiled at the blonde.

Lucy thought for a while but gave up, "I don't know. I just feel that way." She beamed.

"Could it be because of a certain spirit?" Mira winked. Lucy turned to look at her handsome spirit who has joined in the brawl with Gary, Natsu, Nab, and Elfman and she blushed. "W-what are you talkin' about?"

The Take-Over mage smiled even wider, "I think Loke really loves you."

_Yeah right, _the blond mage thought. Mira certainly loves pairing her with anyone. First it was Natsu, then Gray, and now Loke. She even remembered the time when the Blue Pegasus' 'Trimen' visited and Mira told her that Hibiki might also love her since she's also a Celestial Mage like Karen. The last thing she wanted was Mira pairing her with Elfman. Just the thought made her shudder… Well, she doesn't wish to be turned to stone again by Evergreen.

"Mira pl-"

"Lucy!" Erza suddenly came in, cutting her off. "So you're already here, good."

The Celestial Mage blinked twice before answering. "Well, yeah… Why?"

"The client has called; something must have happened. Anyway, we have to go check it out now," the armored mage explained, dragging both Natsu and Gray while her other hand held her enormous luggage.

.

.

"W-wha… What is… L-Loke… D-ddddoing h-here?" Natsu's last words before collapsing beside Erza in a train. He was not against Loke coming with them of course, he's just curious.

Lucy laughed pitifully at her dragon slayer friend. Good thing she's not a dragon slayer because hell, she loves to travel! "I missed riding a train going to a mission, you know." Loke explained; his hands around his master's shoulders.

"But I do hope the S-Class Wizard Advancement Exam would resume soon." Gray sighed. And they all can't help but remember everything that happened in Tenjourima… with Grimoire Heart, Hades, Zeref, and of course Acnologia.

They fell to an awkward silence. Where could Zeref and that back dragon be now? Just the thought made them shudder. They are still walking among them after all… And before they knew it, they had already arrived.

.

.

The request described an island near the village that sent them the request. There was something in that island that whoever and whatever came near was killed instantly. Even the investigation team that they sent also doesn't come back alive. They would just see floating bodies at the shore in the morning, and the people are afraid.

"What happened?" Erza asked the chief of the village as soon as they arrived.

"A kid… A kid was found dead this morning…" The chief explained carefully, worry and sadness evident in his voice. "We are again in mourning and the people are anxious… So many questions had once again sprung and they wanted an answer as soon as possible. That's why I called."

"Then we're heading to that island right now," Erza concluded. Lucy's legs became wobbly as the chief's words re-played in her mind. _Whoever and whatever came near the island were killed instantly._

"R-right now?" The Celestial Mage cried. "Can't we stay here for just a bit more and gather more information before proceeding?" _I want to write my Last Will and Testament first… _Lucy mentally sobbed.

"We mustn't waste any time. Gray! Natsu!" The armored mage looked beside her only to find no one but Loke. "They had already gone ahead," the stellar spirit explained.

"You're still here?" Lucy pointed out.

.

.

It was already past 12:00 noon when they arrived at the island. The man had agreed to bring them only midway for fear that he might die the instant he arrive at the island's vicinity.

"I'm hungry…" Lucy complained. They haven't had their lunch yet, thanks to Erza's abrupt decision. The island seemed peaceful and almost mystic to be feared but they knew they mustn't let their guard down. "Me too," the scarlet-haired mage agreed. _Like hell you have the right to complain! _Lucy sighed unbelievingly.

"Maybe we should go fishing first?" Happy suggested.

"Aye!" Natsu and Gray approved in unison, both already weak from hunger.

"My, my…" Loke adjusted his tinted glasses.

"And why are you still here!" Lucy snapped at the lion spirit.

"Look, there's a lake over there!" Natsu happily skipped to the said lake's direction with Happy hovering above his head. "Aye!"

Erza could only sigh at the two and decided it's best for them to search separately and just signal when they face an enemy.

.

.

"I give up." Happy stood from where he was sitting as almost an hour went by without them catching a single fish. "It's absurd… There's supposed to be at least one fish here… and I'm hungry." Natsu complained.

"Hey Natsu… Is it just me or there's something weird in the air?" The dragon slayer looked up to the blue exceed and suddenly he felt it… A presence. He stood up and looked around, "who's there?"

Then from the other side the grass rustled revealing a man's silhouette. "N-Natsu? You… You're alive?"

Natsu stared at the shadow in front of him and his eyes widened as memories crept in. "It's you…"

"Aye…" Happy whispered.

.

.

.

_I could only wish I'm immortal so that I have all the time in the world. :D_

_Heck, I was always busy that ideas and words won't come in my mind anymore… I'm sorry for taking so long. :c I'll try to publish a new chapter for "Fateful Encounter… Again", and "Iron Dragon Slayer's Wife?" today or tomorrow. Skyrim and Need For Speed please don't tempt me! But… But if I failed to do so, it means I gave in to temptation, sorry!_

_*Sorry, sorry, sorry* and *thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you for those who subscribed and liked this story!*_

_By the way, please look forward to the next chapter… 'Coz I'm gonna kill Lucy… ^^ Lol, just kidding. Anyway, I'll publish the next chapter next Saturday. THANK YOU!_


	3. Connection

I do not own Fairy Tail... But I'm so into it!

_ AngeL .. † 033112 †

_._

Chapter 3

**CONNECTION**

.

"I thought Erza ordered us to go on separate ways?" Lucy sighed. The sun was high in the sky and the blond felt dizzy from hunger and heat, ruining her blissful mood. From the village's point of view, the island was full of thick lush forests ironic to its evil fame that no one could have thought that there was indeed an area where death is all around. The land was parched and almost empty like a desert except from few dead trees lying about. "So why are you with me?"

"Because I'm your spirit, that's why." Loke shrugged and he kicked a pebble across the barren land.

"I'm kind of... envious with Natsu and Happy. I bet they're enjoying their fish now." Lucy imagined her friends munching their fish under the shade of a large tree with water within reach and the thought made her stomach grumble and her throat longed for water.

"Kyaa~!" The Celestial Mage stumbled when her foot fell in one of the many crevices weaving on the dry land. "And how the hell did we end up here?"

Loke helped her master get back on her feet and the handsome spirit can't help but chuckle gently at her clumsiness. He covered his eyes with his hand and gazed at the cloudless sky.

.

.

Natsu clutched his fists and sweat rolled on his back as the silhouette took a step forward revealing himself.

It was him, no doubt; the same weird young man that dwells in Tenjourima seven years ago. The man whom Ultear acknowledges as the dark wizard Zeref.

Zeref.

He appeared weak as usual, but Natsu knew better after witnessing his incredible power that he manifested at their guild's holy ground.

The stench of death mingled in the air around them and Happy trembled from fear and from, he believed, his impending end.

"How? How did you survive Acnologia, Natsu?" Zeref's eyes widened from curiosity and disbelief.

The dragon slayer gulped. Is this infamous dark wizard the one responsible for those mysterious deaths? If those monsters that he created are too powerful for him to handle alone, how much more their creator? Things are gonna get ugly.

"Happy, fly to Erza and inform her about this man," Natsu ordered the exceed. "If I'm not mistaken this is the one we're after."

"But Natsu-" Happy tried to protest but the dragon slayer stared at him with ferocious eyes. "A-aye!" The exceed flew in search of the armoured mage with tears rolling from his eyes. _Natsu please be safe._

.

.

"I can't take it anymore!" Lucy stomped her foot and started walking back. "I'm going to find Natsu!"

"But princess, Erza might get mad," Loke adjusted his tinted glasses.

"Then let her be. It was her fault why I'm starving like this!" The blonde's stomach grumbled in agreement. Loke shrugged and then he carried her bride-like.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down this instant!"

"I figured you're gonna faint if you take few more steps," he blinked. "What kind of prince am I if I let that happen to my princess?" Lucy blushed.

"Fine. But I agreed only because I'm really tired okay." She huffed and the lion spirit laughed. "Yeah, yeah..."

.

Loke walked quite a distance until finally he was able to see green trees and grass. "We're almost there," he told Lucy but the blond only nod. Poor thing, she was really exhausted.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucy!" The spirit and his master both looked at the sky to see a flying blue cat.

"Happy?" They both called in unison.

"Lucy, Natsu's in trouble!" Happy gasped. "Where are Erza and Gray?"

"I-I don't know," Lucy and Loke looked at each other then he put his master down. "What happened to Natsu?" The blond asked.

"I don't have time to explain," the exceed flew again to look for Erza and Gray. "Lucy please go to him!" He called.

Lucy turned to her spirit, "Loke you must go back to the spirit world to recharge your energy. We don't know what awaits us yet."

The handsome lion straightened his suit and adjusted his blue-tinted glasses. "I will. But promise me you'll be careful and will call for me immediately."

Lucy nodded and smoke appeared from where Loke once was. She ran swiftly to the direction of the lake where she believed Natsu is.

.

.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Natsu threw questions after questions but Zeref doesn't seem to be listening. His eyes were glistening from the accumulating tears that are yet to flow.

"Natsu... I'm glad you're alive. Please... Please kill me now, Natsu."

A sweat rolled at Natsu's forehead. "What are you talking about?"

"I..." Zeref stared at his feet and clutched his fists. "The world is rejecting me... I don't wanna kill anyone anymore..." Then he stared at the pink-haired mage in front of him. "Natsu. Only you can destroy me."

"I don't know what's the deal with you." Natsu said. "But if you're the man responsible for the death of many citizens of that village, then I'm gonna have to kick your ass."

"I... I can't help it. I value human lives but I can't control it. They... die. Whoever comes near me dies." Zeref sob. 400 years... For almost 400 years he has been rejected by the world.

"But I don't see any problem with you now." Natsu pointed out. If what that man was saying is true, that he can't control killing whoever comes near him, then why was he still alive?

"Natsuuuuuuuu!" The dragon slayer jerked up at the voice of Lucy. He could smell her getting near.

Zeref heard the same voice and he doesn't know why but his heart pounded rapidly. From a distance, Lucy appeared. She was glad to see that Natsu was not hurt in anyway.

"Lucy! Don't! Go back!" Natsu tried to warn her off but Lucy doesn't listen. She was as hard-headed as most of her guild mates. But the celestial mage stopped midway at the sight of the dark-haired man across Natsu. "Who..."

Lucy stared wide-eyed as her mind recognized the young man standing before them. Like a missing piece of a puzzle, he has fallen perfectly to the void in her memory. It was him… It was him no doubt. But was it even possible? She felt the ribbon on her head as tears rolled from her eyes. Twenty years… For 20 years she has been wondering where he is, what happened to him, and if she'll ever see him again. And now, he's here right in front of her; and he doesn't even change at all.

Zeref gazed at the blond girl across him. It never appeared into his mind that this day will come, when he could finally see her again. Hundreds of years ago, he has been trying to seal his magic so that he may not kill anyone anymore. And twenty years ago, he thought he made it; he was finally able to walk among men without the fear of accidentally killing them. And there he found a lost little blond girl… But the spell lasted only for a day and his body became immune to it that he could no longer use it. Then he learned about Natsu Dragneel and realized death is the only way.

But with her just within his reach, his longing for death vanished. Like a light in an endless darkness, Zeref has once again found a reason to live.

Natsu's gaze darted from Lucy to Zeref and back. Could somebody please explain to him what in the world was happening? Are Lucy and that dark wizard somehow connected? His head ached from thinking for a possible reason and from utter confusion. Lucy was crying and Zeref's expression was that of surprise and comprehension.

But Lucy's next words left his mouth open:

"I love you…"

.

.

.

_I honestly wrote at least __**three different versions**__ for this chapter… It was difficult to write a romance story between Lucy and Zeref because personally I believe the key to Zeref's "awakening" was Lucy. So I got to think, maybe if Lucy got near, Zeref's power will unleash. He might become a purely evil wizard again. I even wrote that idea, the first version, but this is a fiction anyway, so I decided to shrug the thought away… :) THANK YOU!_


	4. Annihilation

I do not own Fairy Tail but I wish I'm in Magnolia, Fiore.

_ AngeL .. † 040912 †

.

Chapter 4

**ANNIHILATION**

.

A cool gust of wind swept through the island making the leaves fell from their branches.

_I love you…_

Zeref's mind replayed the words over and over. Was that a spell? A spell to make the one who said it appear like a precious jewel that he wanted to have and hold?

Natsu stared confusedly at his blond friend. What was she saying? She loves Zeref? How was it even possible? Or maybe Lucy was under the spell of the dark wizard? Because that was insane!

"Lucy?" But Lucy said no more. Instead she just stared at Zeref as if he was an apparition. "Hey Lucy snap out of it already!"

Zeref's gaze was also glued to the blond girl across him waiting for what she might say or do next, because those words that she uttered just now gave him a weird feeling. That kind of feeling which he hasn't ever felt before. That kind of feeling similar to happiness yet the word happiness itself was underrated compared to what he was actually feeling right now. And for the first time in 20 years, he wanted to continue living…

"Natsu!" Lucy, Zeref and Natsu jerked from the voice of Erza. Zeref watched as a scarlet-haired girl followed by a dark-haired boy and a flying blue cat arrived.

Just like Lucy, they both stopped at the sight of the dark wizard, "who is he?" Erza turned to Natsu for an answer but Natsu only gulped. Should he tell Erza the truth? That that man was the dark wizard himself?

Gray placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder, "what happened? Who is that?"

But Lucy remained silent. She was not herself at this moment…

Having received silence for an answer, Erza stared at the young man as she sensed an incredible magic power coming from him – an overwhelming dreadful magic power.

The armored mage reequipped a sword at her right hand and took a cautious step forward. "Erza don't!"

Natsu grabbed Erza's arm, "you can't fight him."

Erza stiffened. Does it mean Natsu was afraid of this guy? "Then tell me who the hell is he!"

"Zeref."

Lucy gasped. _ No way… _How could this man be the infamous dark wizard?

Another gust of wind caressed their faces. Then the memories of that from 20 years ago crept back in Lucy's memory and she turned abruptly to Natsu, "that's not true!"

"But Ultear told us it was the dark wizard!" Natsu screeched and Happy nodded, "Aye!"

"No way… Zeref was from 400 years ago!" Lucy protested.

"Do you know him, Lucy?" Erza took a glimpse of the young man.

"He… He was…" But Lucy doesn't know his name. Could he be… Could he really be Zeref?

"What are you doing here?" Zeref asked abruptly. He has been observing them for quite a while and when he saw the scarlet-haired girl produced a sword thru magic he knew they were here not just for island hoping.

Erza swung her sword in front of her and took another step or two, "state your objective. What could be your reason for killing innocent people?"

Despite her fear, Erza knew it was her responsibility because it was her who chose this job though she doesn't know that they will be facing the dark wizard. If anyone will die today, that would be her.

Zeref took a step backward and waved his hand in front of him, "don't come near!" Then he felt it… His heart pounded rapidly and his head throbbed. The dark wizard bended from headache as the grass below his feet gradually withered and died.

Erza stopped abruptly, "what... what's happening?"

Watching him in pain tore Lucy apart. Those 20 years that she spent in thinking about him unconsciously made her in love and her longing to see him again grew as years go by... And like an answered prayer, he's here right in front of her. Watching him in pain made her want to comfort him, just like how he comforted her back then.

"D-don't… Don't…come near!" The dark wizard stared with horror at the blonde mage who was running in his direction. Trying to hold on to his sanity seemed futile, as the distance between him and the blonde girl became shorter. He used his magic to freeze the girl in place but in vain. Instead, it was only Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy who can't move.

"Stop it Lucy!" Natsu tried to stop her but he can't move a muscle. No matter what, he knew that he must stop Lucy because the dragon slayer could again sense the same feeling of inevitable death in Zeref's presence as if The Reaper himself was slowly emerging from his body.

"S-stop! Don't… make her come near!" Zeref's head was throbbing and he's slowly losing consciousness. Even he was afraid of what might happen when his evil side fully gains control. He has been like this for almost 400 years but this is the first time that he felt this fear like he was spiraling downward to insanity and will be trapped there forever. There is something in that blonde girl that made him feel afraid…

Eventually, a black sphere that reeked of death enveloped the dark wizard, killing everything that was caught within but Lucy remained oblivious. As the black sphere grew larger and wrapped the blond mage; Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy could only close their eyes because the black sphere was now right in front of them.

The wind blew and dead leaves fell.

.

.

The whole guild watched silently as Lahar from the Magic Council followed by two rune knights arrived. "I would like to speak to Master Makarov," Lahar announced.

Master Makarov who was sitting on the bar counter raised his head. What could be the council wants now? It couldn't be to ask for an apology letter again? Because they won't go through this trouble for a petty thing like that.

Lahar walked to where the master was and cleared his throat, "it's about Zeref."

Mavis bended her body from the 2nd floor to hear clearly and the whole guild became even silent.

"It seems like the dark wizard has been detected at a certain island," Lahar continued.

Makarov raised his brow, "and what does it have to do with us?"

"Well you see, he was detected at the same island where your 'children' are having their mission, and the Magic Council has decided to fire Etherion there."

Makarov's eyes widened from anger and stomped his staff on the counter. "So you came here to tell me that you're going to annihilate my children?"

"No," Lahar answered calmly. "I came here to tell you… that the magic council believed in them. We had ships stationed at the island's vicinity to prepare for the arrest of the dark wizard. If your children succeed, we will commend your guild and will award you an honor no other guild has ever received before."

The other guild members smiled but deep inside they're worried because though they also believe in Natsu and the rest, they knew that defeating the dark wizard is almost impossible.

But Master Makarov remained serious. "And what if they don't?"

"Then we will fire Etherion."

.

.

.

_And I never knew it was difficult to write a romance story when my own heart is breaking, LOL! :D Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter! :D I will publish chapter 5 next Sunday… Thank you! :)  
><em>


	5. Endings

I do not own Fairy Tail but I wish Mashima is my relative. :D

_ AngeL .. † 041212 †

.

Chapter 5

**ENDINGS**

.

"Idiots!"

Master Makarov stood from where he was sitting and pointed his staff to the division commander. "There was a small village near that island! If you fire Etherion, not only will Natsu and the rest be annihilated but the whole village will be wiped out!"

Lahar held the staff and gently moved it away from his face, "the end… justifies the mean, Master." He turned his back to the old man and adjusted his glasses, "I'll be heading now to that island to check the situation."

But Makarov became even furious. He extended his arm and with his gigantic fist he stopped the division commander and the rune knights from walking out the door. "My children can't handle him alone. I'm going."

The whole guild stared hopefully at the master; with him around maybe, just maybe, they could defeat the dark wizard. But Mavis thought otherwise. "Makarov…"

Makarov glanced at the 1st master on the 2nd floor and was met by Mavis' assuring smile, "you need not go, Makarov. It would be alright; there's nothing to worry about."

.

.

Natsu opened his eyes and moved his hands on his face, "alive?" He turned at his friends and was glad to see that they were still in one piece without even a single scratch, "what happened?"

"It's Lucy," Gray nudged his head to the side which Natsu followed by his gaze and his mouth hung open at what he saw: lying on the ground was the dark wizard with Lucy over him, her arms circled around his neck.

Zeref trembled slightly from disbelief. His magic has been dispelled just like that? Even this feeling… He felt as if he cast the nullifying spell but he hasn't used the spell years ago. He slowly turned his gaze to the blond mage who was embracing him and placed his hand on her head. Could it be that this girl has a power that could nullify his destructive magic?

Lucy pulled out from the embrace, sat in front of him and smiled. "Thank you."

Zeref got up and also sat in front of Lucy, "I don't understand…"

"Lucy!" Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy ran towards the celestial mage where Natsu instantly grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the dark wizard. "Don't touch him, that man is Zeref! He's dangerous!"

"No you don't understand!" Lucy ripped the dragon slayer's hand and helped Zeref to stand, "I don't care whether he's Zeref or not! You're wrong about him, Natsu."

If he's not the dark wizard, Happy could have rolled his tongue and tease Lucy but it's Zeref that they're talking about so he chose to shut his mouth and wait.

Natsu clutched his fists and he slightly trembled from anger, "how? How could you say such a thing, Lucy? You have witnessed it yourself. He almost killed us!"

Happy turned his gaze to the dragon slayer, "Natsu…" he whispered.

"I… I didn't mean to," a tear rolled from Zeref's eyes. He has done it again; he hasn't recovered yet from the death of the little kid just this morning and now he almost killed another five… The dark wizard clutched his fists. He almost killed the one person he's been longing to see once more…

Erza and Gray stared silently, both totally perplexed. Lucy gently touched the fire-mage's arm, "please, Natsu…"

The wind blew and danced with their hair. Natsu stared at his friend's chocolate eyes and sighed. Lucy was too naïve, he thought. She doesn't understand a thing; she even denied a fact that moments ago she herself has just witnessed.

He then turned his gaze to the dark wizard. _I don't wanna kill anyone anymore… _Natsu remembered what Zeref said before. Maybe Lucy was right? Maybe he wasn't really bad? Because during that time, he too has felt sympathy for him; if only there was something he could do to help him. And after witnessing how Lucy was able to nullify his power, a small hope flickered deep inside the dragon slayer. Maybe there really is a way?

The dragon slayer gently removed Lucy's hand away from his arm, "I trust you, Lucy. If you believe he's not bad, then I believe you."

Lucy smiled. Natsu mentally hit himself; how could he be so selfish?

Erza and Gray looked at each other. Then Erza grabbed Natsu while Gray took hold of Happy, "I believe we're done here. Let's go find something to eat." Erza ordered leaving Lucy and Zeref behind.

.

.

"What's the development?" Lahar arrived at one of the ships that were stationed near the island where Zeref was. If it wasn't Fairy Tail that was involved, he could have agreed at the Council Members to instantly fire Etherion. But for all those years when Fairy Tail has proven them that they could do a miracle, Lahar and some of the Council Members learned to wait and believe instead of jumping to conclusions.

"A strong magic power has been spotted earlier, sir." A knight reported. "But it suddenly stopped and could barely be detected. We were just waiting for an order."

The division commander gazed at the island for a long time as he was mentally debating with himself. Finally, he came into a decision. "We'll wait a little longer. If this silence continues, we'll go search the island."

.

.

Zeref looked at the blond girl sitting beside him under a leafless tree. She was gazing at the few scattered clouds above them in the golden twilight sky and the dark wizard unconsciously smiled when his eyes fell on the blue ribbon on Lucy's head. "Hey look, a star just appeared!"

She pointed the little diamond and turned her gaze to him and his eyes followed the direction where she was pointing, "yeah..." He nodded.

"That must have been Loke," Lucy laughed and Zeref blushed lightly from hearing her laughter. It was like music that made him feel secure.

"Why is that?" He asked.

A gentle evening breeze blew and Lucy stared back at the sky, "because he's the spirit who always appears first during my time of need."

There it is again, Zeref thought. Once again, she just said something that gave him a weird feeling. But this time, it's different from what he felt earlier when she said 'I love you'. Could it be jealousy?

He stared at the now purple sky and noticed that several stars also appeared and the few clouds had become even lesser. "When they took you… I became lonely."

Lucy turned abruptly to him, "huh?"

"Then I decided I'll see you again maybe the other day," Zeref continued. "But the spell doesn't work anymore and I became desperate. I want to see you... I want to hear your laughter once more... I told myself someday… Someday I'll watch the clouds and eat a cotton candy with you again. But that day never came… I tho-"

The dark wizard was suddenly stopped by Lucy's embrace. "I miss you, too…" the blond whispered and Zeref hugged her back. He then pulled from the embrace and they stared at each other's eyes. Zeref brushed her cheek, closed his eyes, and moved his face nearer until their lips met.

.

Lucy's lips were so soft, Zeref noticed. He caressed the back of her head with his right hand, while his left arm was encircled at her back, pulling her even closer.

The celestial mage ran her fingers through his hair. This is the kind of first kiss that she's always been dreaming of: sweet and passionate, with the two of them under the star-studded purple evening sky. Maybe some people would laugh at her when they learned that she was in love with the man whom she seen only once, when she was only 4 years old. Because though she tried, she too can't describe how this was even possible. She also doesn't know how… She also doesn't know the reason. But maybe, that's just the very essence of love? To love without a reason. You don't have to be in the same age to fall in love… You don't have to see him everyday to say that you have fallen in love with him… And true love doesn't require an age… Because sometimes, it was the little kids who could see the truth. And it was the little kids who knew the answer.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled away and stared at each other's eyes once again. Words need not be exchanged; the kiss has explained it all.

Then Zeref clutched his chest, his eyes widening with comprehension. "Sealed…" He whispered.

"Sealed what?" Lucy asked.

"My power. My power has been sealed!" Zeref hugged the blond mage from delight. So it was true. He knew that a strong destructive power can only be sealed by true love. He doesn't believe it until now; because those things only happen in Fairy Tales. And besides, who would love someone like him? But Lucy just proved him wrong. Lucy also showed him that he too is human… That he too could love. She really was amazing, the dark wizard concluded.

But what the couple failed to notice was that from a distance, a throng of rune knights was approaching.

"So you're saying that you can no longer use your destructive power because it has been sealed? I don't think I understand that much, but I'm glad." Lucy smiled and hugged him back.

"Yes, we are glad to hear that." Lahar announced.

.

"Lucy!" Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy broke through the crowd of rune knights that were surrounding the blond and Zeref.

"I always knew you can make it, Fairy Tail." Lahar announced. "I always believed in you."

"What's this?" Lucy asked though she already knew the answer. She stared wildly at the rune knights. It's over, she thought. This can't be happening…

"It's an honor to arrest the infamous dark wizard," Lahar slowly walked towards Zeref. "But this won't be possible without you, Fairy Tail… You have done us a great service; we will always be grateful."

He held out his hand to reveal a pair of handcuffs but was stopped by a wall of fire, "that's close enough." Natsu said; his fists still ablaze.

Lahar was startled at first but after a second or two, he smiled. "There must have been a misunderstanding," he shut his eyes as he was trying to contain his remaining patience and opened them again, piercing the dark wizard. "You do know that that man was the dark wizard?"

"Dark wizard or not, you're not taking him with you." Gray prepared his ice while Erza reequipped a sword at her hand.

Zeref darted his gaze from the rune knights to Lahar, to Natsu, to Erza, to Gray, to Happy, then to Lucy. Why now of all times? He wondered mournfully. Was this his punishment? To feel happiness after a long 20 years of emptiness only to be robbed out of it again? Why now of all times…

"You're only making this hard for both of us, Fairy Tail…" Lahar adjusted his glasses and smirked. He was starting to get annoyed by the young mages and there's no way he would let them do what they want especially now that he has been promised a promotion when he successfully arrested Zeref. "I admit I'm always amazed by you. But I also admit that until now, I still can't understand you…"

Sensing the tension in the air, Zeref knew what will happen next and he also knew that he wouldn't want it to happen especially since Lucy was involved. "It's alright," Zeref stepped forward. "Though it's true that I have already turned my back to darkness and tried to embrace the light; we still can't deny the fact that I'm a murderer. I killed so many people… I accept any punishment."

Lahar grinned and Zeref held out his hands for the handcuffs. But Natsu hit the dark wizard's face with his fiery fist; his eyes full of anger. "Natsu!" Their mouths hung open at the dragon slayer's sudden act.

"20 years…" Natsu clutched his fists even tighter. "For 20 years Lucy waited to be with you again. Yet you'll walk away from her just like that?"

"I'm sorry…" Zeref whispered; tears starting to accumulate in his eyes again. The dark wizard's mind was also in chaos. He doesn't know what to think anymore… Because if they'll ask him, he'll choose to live forever with the only girl that thought him the wonder of loving and being loved in return; but not this way… Not wanting to miss this chance, Lahar immediately put shackles around Zeref's wrists. "Lucy…" The dark wizard called at the blond but then he doesn't know what to say so he just stared at her until two rune knights took him…

"Ze… Zeref…" Lucy sobbed silently as the rune knights dragged Zeref into the carriage. Something… She has to do something if she wanted to be with him before it was too late. Or else she will never be able to see him ever again.

Then Lahar stopped suddenly, his back facing the forlorn mages. "It's likely that Zeref will be executed…"

_Executed… executed…_

Lahar's last word echoed in Lucy's brain as the doors of the carriage closed in at the dark wizard. She clutched her keys and before she knew it, a number of rune knights had already been knocked out by her lion spirit. "Your _other _prince is here," Loke winked.

Lucy then took another key. She doesn't care anymore; if the council decided to arrest her too then let them bring it on. "Gate of the scorpion I open thee: Scorpio!"

But instead of the red-and-white-haired spirit, a mermaid appeared. "Aquarius?" Lucy was stunned. Was she on a date with Scorpio and was disturbed so she decided to appear?

"Tch! How dare you…" Aquarius muttered, her eyes sparkling with anger. She raised her jug over her head, "how dare you take away Lucy's boyfriend!"

Aquarius flooded the rune knights while Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy joined in.

"ENOOOOOOUGH! ENOUGH!" Lahar stepped forward wearing a very angry expression; his clothes and hair drenched with lake water. Like a piercing lance, he pointed the stunned mages with his trembling hand.

"For the 2nd time you've decreed an open defiance to the Magic Council! If anyone… Anyone from your guild, Fairy Tail, tried to help this dark wizard again… we will arrest your Master, disband your guild, and label each of your members a threat to the world of magic!"

_Arrest Master Makarov? Disband the guild? Label each member a threat?_

The division commander left them with no choice… But a flare of determination burned in Lucy's eyes as she reached out her hand at the carriage's fading taillight.

.

.

.

_Next chapter Guran Doma and Master Org will appear! Uh... yah, okay no one cares about them I suppose... ^^ THANK YOU for sticking with this story… :) (No pun intended :D)_


	6. Decisions

I do not own Fairy Tail…

_ AngeL .. † 042812 †

.

Chapter 6

**DECISIONS**

.

The early morning breeze blew gently through the open window of Master Makarov's office. "If you think this is what's best for you and for everyone, then I believe you." The old man said calmly at the mage in front of him. "You have my approval to leave; from now on, you are no longer a member of Fairy Tail…"

.

.

"How long are you planning to stay like that?" Loke asked the blond who was standing by the window; her eyes glued at the eternal sky. Several minutes had already passed without her moving an inch from where she was standing and the handsome lion tried his best to cheer her up but in vain. She uttered not a single word and her face doesn't show any expression that might give him a clue of what she might be thinking and feeling. Loke walked to where she was and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Lucy…" He was not used to her being like that; and he also felt painful whenever she's in pain.

"How did you become an immortal, Loke?" The celestial mage finally broke her silence, but her expression remained the same.

_Those are not the words that I wanted to hear right now_, Loke wanted to tell her. He stared at where she was looking and sighed, "Because I'm a spirit?" Why Lucy was asking an obvious question was beyond the lion spirit's understanding, yet he still chose to answer.

"Is it possible that your power plays a major part for your immortality?" Lucy asked again. "If that's true, then it is also possible that when your power became sealed, your immortality goes along with it."

Loke nodded, "yes, that's possible."

Lucy clutched his fists, "he'll die." The blond knew that there's no way she could sneak inside the heavy guarded magic council building to help Zeref escape; and it's even more impossible for her to fight them alone. "This afternoon," Lucy turned to Loke; tears accumulating in her eyes. "Zeref will be executed at 5:00 PM this afternoon."

The stellar spirit let out a sigh of despair. "We still have time, Lucy. Or would you rather regret this day for not doing anything?"

Lucy stared back at the white floating clouds as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do anymore, Loke…"

.

.

"Guran Doma." Master Org went into the Chairman's office after learning about the dark wizard's execution. It was a strict policy that each member of the council must give their opinions and vote before announcing a decision, but Guran Doma decided for the dark wizard's execution without even asking anyone of them. "I happen to know you already made a decision regarding the dark wizard. But it seems like none of us council members have been called to attend a trial or even a meeting. What's going on?"

The magic council chairman raised his head from the newspaper that he was reading, "We are dealing with the dark wizard here, Org. You know how extremely dangerous he is. Besides, even if we held a meeting or a trial, the result will be the same."

"He is no longer dangerous. His power was sealed along with his immortality; he's now just a mere boy. Can't we just imprison him?"

"That's out of the question. He's still a murderer, Org. He's still Zeref. Who knows, maybe that is only temporary? Do we have to wait for his power to re-awaken before we act?" Guran Doma stood from where he was sitting and walked towards the window; both hands on his back, "we should act now, while we still can."

"I know," Master Org answered; almost defeated. "But we are talking about life here, Guran Doma. Even if he was a murderer, if we kill him then we are no different. After all, we are not the Gods…"

"The Gods… Didn't do anything whenever we needed Them. We don't need something that exists only in our minds; I'm no God that's why unlike Them, I won't just sit here to watch the people suffer."

Master Org's eyes widened. "Since when did you become so bitter?" He muttered. "Where did all that hatred come from?"

"Org… Sometimes, you don't need to hate a person to kill him."

Master Org shook his head and walked out the door. Though most of what Guran Doma said about Zeref may be true, he still doesn't agree with the chairman's decision and reasons. But he also knew that most, if not all, of the council members are not against it… Master Org already gave his opinion. Guran Doma was not moved.

The council chairman watched Master Org in the corner of his eye as the latter walked out the door and a smirk painted his face. "And since when did you become a coward, Org?" He muttered.

The wind blew and a torn page from a newspaper where Zeref's execution was reported danced in front of the window where Guran Doma was facing. "Finally, the whole kingdom will know the wrath of the new Magic Council." The Council Chairman smiled to himself. If there was anyone who would be so proud at this very moment, that would be him; because not even the ancient leaders were able to eliminate the greatest blight in the world of magic.

.

Everywhere, people were excited and banners showing a "safe" new world without the infamous Zeref were all around while the magic council has provided giant lacrima visions showing the very spot where the dark wizard will be executed.

"What a great day to be alive," some folks would say proudly. "Surely, this moment will be written in the kingdom's history with us in the middle of it."

In Fairy Tail, each member has a mixed emotion of guilt and dread… Guilt because a small part of them felt proud that their guild was known through the whole kingdom as the only guild that "defeated" the dark wizard; and dread because after learning what happened in the island, they also believed that Zeref deserves a second chance that is why they too can't bear the fact that he will be executed – especially in public. And though they wanted to find a way, they can't do anything. Not because the magic council has warned them, but because Lucy herself begged them to promise that they will not to do anything.

"Master, have you seen Lucy?" Erza knew that she's not really good when it comes to comforting a broken-hearted friend, but at least she wanted to do something for Lucy.

Master Makarov gazed outside where the leaves were dancing peacefully with the wind, "Lucy quits from Fairy Tail."

Erza was shocked at first by the master's answer but his calm and hopeful expression gave her the understanding. She stared where Master Makarov was looking and smiled.

"Lucy really knows what it means to love…"

.

.

.

_There's something in this world that no one has seen before. It is gentle and sweet. Maybe if it could be seen, everyone would fight over it. That's why the world hid it so that no one could get their hands on it easily. However, someday, the person who deserves it the most will definitely find it. Because this is how it's created… :) – Takasu Ryuji and Aisaka Taiga ( Toradora! Final Episode.)_

_This one inspires me… :D Anyway, I'm not stating when I will publish the next chapter because I'm not sure if I have time… :(_

_Thank you! :)_


	7. Submission

I do not own Fairy Tail… I wanna go to Japan…

_ AngeL .. † 0502-0312 †

.

Chapter 7

**SUBMISSION**

**.**

"It's because of your thirst for power, isn't it? You wanted to have the ultimate power in your hands and take control of the course of the universe." Master Org stared at the giant clock sitting on the corridor at his right; with his back facing the door of the dark wizard's cell. "But such power can never be obtained easily... And in the end, it only brought about ruin and countless deaths. The moment you were able to grasp that power, your fate has been decided."

Zeref nodded though the old man can't see it. Indeed it was his thirst for power... It was his longing to have the world in his palm that brought about his own destruction. And now there's no turning back, no matter how much he regret it. There's just no turning back...

"I'm already old. I have already experienced plenty of wars and witnessed so many deaths. I also witnessed how power can corrupt even the most honorable man, so I swore that I will never be like them; and that I will never claim anyone's life, whether he's evil or not." Master Org turned to face the small window of the cell's door. "But during the issue of the Tower of Heaven, I forgot my promise and agreed with the firing of Etherion despite the fact that Jellal and the rest were still inside the tower. Because of my fear of your revival I turned my back to my oath... And I regret it. That's why... That's why I will never approve of your execution."

Zeref jerked up at the old man's last word. Execution? So in the end, the division commander's words had proven real. In the end, his old wish was granted... But why does he have this feeling of grievance and fear?

"It's ironic that I came here to tell you about your execution... I just don't want you to remain oblivious until that time." Master Org continued.

"I... I want to live," Zeref whispered. He struggled with the shackles around his wrists and waist that pinned him at the wall, as he slowly panicked from his impending death. "Please... I want to live!"

Master Org shook his head, "I'm sorry son... But that's already beyond my power."

.

.

"Just standing here gives me the creeps," a rune knight who was stationed outside the tower shuddered.

"Stop being a coward," another rune knight said. "He's no longer the same; he's now just a helpless boy. I heard it was because of the Fairy Tail's celestial mage. She sealed the dark wizard's power."

"But there are still many dark guilds that are after him so there's a possibility they'd charge in here before his execution. And you know how insanely powerful dark guilds are."

But the other knight smirked at his companion, "well, let them come. The dark wizard's cell is located at the very top of this prison tower and a great number of knights have been stationed in every part of the building. Besides, there's only several minutes left before his execution."

The rune knight relaxed but only for a brief moment as a tornado of fire sent them flying. "What was that?"

Then a pink-haired boy came in sight, "roar of the fire dragon!"

"It's Fairy Tail's salamander!" the rune knights cried. "After him!"

"I won't let you execute him... No matter what!" Natsu growled. "Iron fist of the fire dragon!"

.

.

Lahar walked towards the cell of the dark wizard; totally unaware of the havoc outside. He knew that below, outside the walls, was heavy guarded in anticipation of the dark guilds that may be after Zeref; but here on top, it was odd that there was no guard to be seen.

Just then, Master Org came out to the corridor and stopped abruptly at the sight of the division commander. "Lahar? What are you doing here? Where are the guards?"

"It was me who should ask that, Master Org. Why are you here? It is no secret to me that you are against the dark wizard's execution. What are you up to?"

"I'm up to nothing." The old man answered grimly as he walked past the division commander who doesn't move from where he was standing. But Master Org's eyebrows twitched as he felt a different sensation coming from Lahar. So it did come to this, he thought, as he continued down his path.

When Lahar was certain that the old man was already out of sight, he went straight to the small dark cell of Zeref. He then took out a key from his pocket and opened the heavy iron door. "Zeref..."

The dark wizard stared with horror at the approaching commander. Is it already time for his execution? Is it already the end for him?

"With your condemnation comes my commendation," Lahar took another key and unlocked the shackles around Zeref's waist. "And with your death comes the birth of the new world. Just what would the Magic Council do without me? After all, they do nothing but sit and pretend to be busy and release an order. They never set foot on dangerous situations; they only sit and wait. And yet, who would receive all the praise?" Lahar chuckled insultingly as he grabbed Zeref's arm and dragged him across the cold floor.

"Let me go!" The dark wizard struggled but the shackles around his wrists and the heavy metal ball chained around his ankle hinders his movement. If only he still has the power... But Zeref was no more than a mere boy.

"Now, they promised me a promotion because they thought I won't make it?" The division commander continued, while effortlessly dragging the dark wizard outside, to be brought to the execution ground. "But look, the table's been turned."

.

.

"We should call the division commander!" A rune knight screamed at his companions. Despite their overwhelming number, with the addition of the rest of the knights that were scattered inside the tower, they only managed to keep the enraged dragon slayer out of the tower's main door.

Just in time, Lahar came out and was greeted by a thick smoke coming from the burning trees. "What's going on here?" He bellowed; then his eyes fell on Natsu. Furiously, he grabbed the staff from a nearby knight and sent Natsu floating from the ground. "Fairy Tail!"

Natsu trashed and struggled inside the magic circle but in vain. "Let me go!"

The division commander stomped angrily towards the young mage, "You've really gone and done it, Fairy Tail! Do you actually believe I'd let you go this time? Are you really trying to test my capability as division commander?"

He let Natsu down while two rune knights hastily handcuffed his wrists. "Arrest their master!" Lahar demanded.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." Natsu hissed.

"And why is that? Haven't I told you clearly that if anyone from your guild tried to help Zeref I will arrest your master? Do you really think I won't stick to my words?" The division commander trembled from anger.

Natsu pushed his right shoulder to Lahar, "I heard it clearly. Too bad though, I'm no longer a member of Fairy Tail."

Lahar clenched his teeth as he stared at Natsu's tattoo-less arm. "How...dare you."

Then the chime of the giant clock inside the tower signaled the time for the execution. Lahar turned his back to Natsu, "since you badly wanted to help the dark wizard, I'll give you the pleasure of watching him being melted."

The dragon slayer stared wide-eyed as Zeref, escorted by two rune knights, came out of the prison tower. He arrived too late; is there anything else he could do rather than watch Zeref die? The thought alone made him shudder from rage and despair. There's no way he'll let it end like this. There's just no way he would...

"It's not over yet." Natsu muttered. With his burning hands, he melted the iron handcuffs and ran towards Zeref; knocking the rune knights that were escorting him. He then grabbed the dark wizard but much to his surprise, Zeref struggled away from his grip.

Natsu's mouth hung open at Zeref's reaction, "why?"

The dark wizard shook his head.

"Stop it already, Natsu."

.

.

_To be continued... :)_


	8. Emptiness

I do not own Fairy Tail.

_ AngeL .. † 0518&2012 †

.

Chapter 8

**EMPTINESS**

.

"You… want me to stop?" Natsu's eyes widened in extreme anger and disbelief. The rune knights made a move forward but Lahar slightly raised his hand to signal them to halt as he was curious and quite entertained with the two wizards. The fire mage held Zeref by the collar while the latter doesn't make any move of resistance, "I'm not doing this for you… I'm doing this for Lucy!"

Zeref stared down at his shackled wrists, "And so am I."

Even if it's for only a brief moment that Zeref was able to see through the eyes of the dragon slayer, he could already tell that just like himself, Natsu was also that kind of guy who would willingly give up everything for the sake of the most important person in their lives. But since the dark wizard was still new to this kind of feelings, which he just recently discovered was called love, he believed that love and sacrifice come hand in hand. So between him and Lucy, it's unquestionable that he should be the one to sacrifice rather than the latter. That's why, when he witnessed how Lucy and her friends defied the magic council, he knew that it would string to her getting hurt and worse, sacrificing her guild, so he decided to surrender peacefully.

"This is what's best for her," Zeref cried. Because what they don't know, Zeref has spent 20 years of his life chasing after a rainbow; and that rainbow was to see the blond little girl with a blue ribbon on her head. He has risked his life for God knows how many times and experienced plenty of frustrations from trying to seal his power just so he could get near her once again. But then, everything failed and he lost all hope; so he instead longed for death. That's why… That's why now that they've finally met and his power sealed, he felt as if he has been reborn. But once again, everything crumpled before him, while Lahar built his own dreams with Zeref's shattered one.

Besides… Natsu's here. Zeref believed that Natsu would take good care of Lucy; that Lucy is safe as long as Natsu is with her. The dark wizard was indeed naïve with this new emotion. He doesn't know anything about Lucy's own feelings towards him though he knew that the blond loves him. He just doesn't know anything…

The dragon slayer slowly shook his head from perplexity. Who would have thought that the infamous dark wizard who was feared for 400 years was as coward as this guy in front of him right now? This kind of man is not worthy of Lucy. "I don't understand, and maybe will never will, what Lucy saw in you," Natsu's grip became even tighter. "You're just a pathetic coward! The chance has been spread out in front of you yet you ignore it and choose to die? Maybe you're really better off dead."

And with that, the dragon slayer pushed Zeref to the ground and walked away. He doesn't understand what's happening at all! But wasn't it what Zeref has always wanted? To die? So maybe that's why he ignored Natsu's offer. Then it just goes to show that he doesn't care a bit about Lucy. What a selfish coward, really. But Natsu was determined not to give up easily; he still has plans. Whether Zeref like it or not, Natsu will rescue him. Because what's most important to the dragon slayer right now is Lucy.

Zeref watched Natsu's back as the carriage where he was sitting drove away. "I'm sorry, Natsu…"

.

.

"…and who would have thought that this glorious day will dawn at the Kingdom of Fiore? When the people's nemesis will actually be eliminated and be totally forgotten? Indeed, no one has even dreamed for this day, but it was thanks to our friends in Fairy Tail that we are gathered here right now to witness the execution of the dark wizard!" Guran Doma announced proudly from the balcony of the Magic Council building at the anxious and excited citizens who were all cheering for Fairy Tail. _Yes, it was thanks to those idiots of Fairy Tail that I'm standing here before you. _The council chairman sneered. Starting today, the Magic Council's name will be known worldwide as the bringer of justice and defier of evil. "And of course, we should also not forget everything that our Division Commander, Lahar, have done bravely."

The people cheered for the division commander who was currently escorting the dark wizard to the execution ground. "And with that said, it was my pleasure to award this Medal of Honor to Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov." The cheers became even louder as the little old man walked forward beside Guran Doma. He doesn't really plan to attend this awkward awarding, if not for the first master, Mavis. Once again, she assured him that it's okay to attend the awarding and that he should stop worrying about Natsu and Lucy. Are all ethereal beings like that? Very carefree. The crowd hushed to hear what the Master's going to say, while Guran Doma and the other council members somehow felt uneasy.

"Life and death." Master Makarov stared at the giant lacrima vision in front of him, behind the great crowd. It appears that Zeref will be executed at a shore through the firing of Jupiter. Jupiter? So they were indeed serious in incinerating even the dark wizard's very soul. "Someone once said, 'the moment we are born, we are old enough to die'; because death is something inevitable. Then won't it render our life useless if we are going to die anyway? Then does it also mean we are allowed to claim other's life so easily just because we knew he'll die eventually anyway? Or maybe we have already forgotten the value of Life and the eternity of death? Ironically, it seems that it's already a given that a killer must also die to pay for the life that he claimed. Then does it also mean that the man who executes the killer must also die because he claimed the latter's life? Does it never appear in our minds if the executioner will be able to sleep peacefully knowing that he just killed someone not because he wanted to but because he was ordered to do so? Is that the right way of bringing justice? Through murder? Come to think of it; won't it give the accused more torture if we just shut him in a prison to suffer the nightmares of those he killed? And with that, we are also saved from tainting our own hands with blood. After all," the old man turned his gaze to the council chairman. "We are not the Gods."

The crowd murmured with themselves because they knew most of what the Master said was right and somehow they felt ashamed for looking forward to the wizard's death. After all, it has already been spread throughout the whole kingdom that Zeref was now a powerless mortal.

"Are you questioning my decision, _Master Makarov_?" Guran Doma muttered as the little man walked past him.

"Is that how my speech appeared to you, Guran Doma? Or maybe it was your conscience that was speaking; after all I'm only stating my opinion." Master Makarov answered that caused the chairman's brow to twitch in annoyance. Fairy Tail really knew how to ruin everything.

Finally, they heard it. The crowd turned around to face the lacrima vision where they heard the clatter of a carriage's wheels and the footfalls of several people marching. If not for what Master Makarov said earlier, they should have cheered at the sound and Guran Doma could have felt triumphant. But the guild master left them unsure of what to think and feel anymore. _Fairy Tail…_ Guran Doma held his staff so tight it would almost snap from his grasp. "Activate the Jupiter!"

.

"1 minute until Jupiter fires," a girl's voice announced. Above the hushed crowd, Guran Doma awaited with a pounding heart. Today should have been a glorious day… Today he was supposed to emerge as a harbinger of justice. But the mood coming from the citizens below told him otherwise… "5… 4…" the 5-second countdown started. The council chairman stared wildly at the young man chained on his death – a death that Guran Doma decided. "3… 2…" the time seemed to slow down and the chairman could tell this was the longest five seconds of his life. A sphere of concentrated magic power has already formed at the tip of the canon and a sweat rolled down Guran Doma's forehead. _Maybe we have already forgotten the value of life and the eternity of death? _Master Makarov's words seeped into his brain, "S-stop…" He whispered. Abruptly, he reached out his free hand in front of him. "Stop the canon!"

"One…" The crowd shut their eyes from the stinging light coming from the lacrima visions as Jupiter incinerate everything on its path. As they opened their eyes again, emptiness unfolded before them. Not even a fragment of the dark wizard's clothes remained; only a deep canal in the sand left behind by the Jupiter. "Zeref… Is dead." Were the only words uttered by the council chairman. Even Master Makarov was flabbergasted; with an open mouth, he turned his stare to the first master who only gave him a knowing smile.

.

.

.

_To be continued… :)_


	9. Genuine

I do not own Fairy Tail, but I think Mr. Mashima's forgetting the handsome lion. :'(

_ AngeL .. † 052112 †

.

Chapter 9

**GENUINE**

.

Natsu stared wildly at the empty shore with its deep canal going straight to the raging sea. He arrived too late; the execution was over and Zeref was already dead. Not even a hint of the dark wizard's presence remained though the stench of Jupiter still lingered in the air. His body trembled from despair; he clutched his fists and cried.

"Even though I promised…" he whispered bitterly in between sobs. "Even though… I promised…"

Then someone arrived and stand beside the dragon slayer, "don't blame yourself, Natsu... This is his fate. You should go back to Fairy Tail; everyone's waiting for you to return."

Natsu turned around to face Master Makarov. "Master? Why are you here?"

"Because I know this is where I'm going to find you." The master answered. He stared at the sky and let out a sad sigh, "you've already done your part, Natsu. We should go home. You know we'll be more than glad to welcome you back. After all, even without the symbol tattooed on your arm, you're still a member of Fairy Tail. And that will never change."

"I don't think I deserve to be called a member of Fairy Tail anymore," Natsu lowered his eyes and trembled from despair. "I have broken my promise. I have failed to save Zeref. How am I supposed to face Lucy now? I'm only doing this for Lucy. Everything… was only for Lucy."

Master Makarov raised his brow, "Is it really for Lucy's sake?"

The dragon slayer's eyes widened. The old man just verbalized his thoughts; because what Natsu can't admit was that he was doing these things for himself. Because he knew he'll get hurt even more to see Lucy's tears. Because he was frail when it comes to this kind of pain. All because he loves Lucy more than anything; maybe even more than his life. "I'm the one to blame…" he sniffed.

The old man shook his head, "it was Zeref's fate to die. You have nothing to do with it, Natsu."

.

.

Guran Doma stared through the bleak window of his office. He was supposed to be happy now that Zeref is dead. But instead, he felt regretful; what has he done? Then an image of a young man chained facing a Jupiter canon flashed in his memory, "this is his entire fault. That Makarov…" He shut his eyes as if to vanquish the image of the pitiful dark wizard. Even though he already knew the feelings of Zeref… Even though he already knew Zeref's remorse… Even though he already knew his suffering… Guran Doma still ordered his execution.

But suddenly, he opened his eyes in realization, "no. This is only an aftermath of the sudden turn of events; I'm only being confused with that old man's speech. I am the Magic Council chairman; and as such, my decisions are always right."

The old man walked slowly towards his chair and took a deep breath. Tomorrow, he's going to be fine for sure.

Then the door opened and in came Master Org wearing a serious, almost apathetic, expression. Without uttering a single word, he went straight to the chairman's table and put a folded paper in front of the latter.

"What's this all about?" Guran Doma asked though he already knew the answer. He doesn't fail to notice that Master Org has been acting weird lately and he kind of already guessed that it will eventually come down to this.

"This is all about conscience and honor," Master Org turned his gaze outside the window and sighed. Despite being a member of the Magic Council; despite being granted a second chance to prove himself again; Master Org still betrayed them. "I'm resigning from my position as member of the Magic Council."

Guran Doma laughed and waved the letter in front of him. "Now, now Org… This is still about Zeref, am I right? I always knew you're stupid, but now you've just proven yourself to be more stupid than what I always expected you to be. If you've been bugged too much by the dark wizard's issue, you should have resigned before he was executed."

Master Org's brows twitched and he turned his back at the chairman, "that's what I'm doing now, Guran Doma." Then he walked outside the room leaving Guran Doma confused.

.

Master Org's footfalls echoed in the empty hall, "and yet they called themselves wise?" He muttered to himself. "If they're really that wise, they shouldn't have been fooled by a celestial spirit."

Even though he doesn't want to leave the council that he learned to love, Master Org somehow has already felt the burden of his deception and staying here at the council only worsened it. Because no matter which way he looked at it, the old man can't change the fact that he betrayed not just Guran Doma nor the other council members, but also the rest of the citizens of Fiore.

That time, while talking with the dark wizard at the prison tower, he already sensed the magic power coming from Natsu below; yet he decided to not do anything and when he saw Lahar coming towards Zeref's cell, he wondered why the division commander was at the said floor when the dragon slayer was already causing trouble below. Besides, there were still few minutes before the execution. But his questions regarding the suspicious commander were answered when he walked past him. Being a proficient mage, he instantly realized that that man was a spirit – a stellar spirit to be exact.

Master Org knew Zeref was still alive.

.

.

"Z-Zeref?" Lucy watched the young man sitting beside her on the train and a smile crawled at her face. Everything happened so fast that when she came back to her senses, she was already aboard this train sitting beside a dark-haired young man wearing what appeared to be a hooded robe. Who would have thought that the spirit world have this kind of clothes?

The young man turned his head at the blond girl beside her. This was far better than his dream. Though they still don't have a specific place to go, what's important was that they're together. "What is it, Lucy?"

"Nothing…" The celestial mage smiled. She only wanted to make sure that this man beside her was indeed Zeref; that she was not dreaming; that this was really happening. But as her gaze landed on the dark wizard's hands, she gasped to see his bruised wrists, "what happened?" She asked, and held both Zeref's wrists.

The dark wizard blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "I… Well, I tried to slip my hands from the shackles… t-that's why."

The blond let out a silent laugh. "You forgot that you can't slip your hands from them? It could have cut your hands, you know."

"So it seems," Zeref blushed even deeper. "I forgot that I'm already… powerless. Powerless even against a pair of handcuffs."

Lucy laughed again. She rested her head on the dark wizard's chest and brushed his bruises with her hand, while Zeref wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder. He turned his head to the side and planted a kiss on Lucy's head. "Thank you, Lucy… Thank you for everything."

During that time when an old man – who the dark wizard didn't know was Master Org – told him that he'll be executed on the same day, Zeref tried everything to break free. He even felt numb he doesn't even realized that the handcuffs were already scraping his wrists. Then Lahar arrived and dragged him out of the cell. But he only became more determined to escape that when they were finally out to the corridor and Lahar removed all the chains from his body, he gave all his strengths and kicked the division commander at the stomach. But much to his surprise, Lahar disappeared and instead, two little creatures appeared before him. It was then that he learned that they were Gemi and Mini, Lucy's spirits who could make an exact copy of anyone that they touch. Then the two little creatures pointed him to the window at the end of the corridor where outside, below the tower, a field of soft pink wool was waiting for him. Zeref, Gemini, and Aries all thought it was Zeref's pure luck that all guards were not around. But Gemini – now disguised as Zeref – later realized that it was because of Natsu that all the guards went into the front of the tower.

Natsu's assault was not part of Lucy's plan but during that critical moment, Natsu became a big help without him knowing it. Then Virgo appeared and handed Zeref a hooded robe and they fled underground to meet Lucy on the other side. So the "dark wizard" who was executed was actually Gemini, that's why not a single hint of Zeref's presence was left behind. It was also thanks to Lucy's strong magic power that Gemini was able to perform a forced gate closure when Jupiter fired.

Somehow, Zeref felt ashamed that it was always Lucy who was saving him. He also wanted to do something for Lucy; it's quite ironic that now he felt like he wanted some of his power back. He stared at the awesome girl leaning on his chest and brushed her face with his other hand.

Lucy stared back at Zeref whose face was shadowed by his robe's hood and she smiled. Since that time when their lips met for the first time, the two seemed to be able to read each other's thoughts that they could understand each other even without words. Love indeed is amazing.

"We'll start a new life together…" Zeref whispered.

Lucy gripped Zeref's hand that was touching her face and she smiled. "Yes, we will…"

.

.

.

_Finally! The drama is over and romance is on its way!_

_I was supposed to end this here because school's about to start and I want to spend the remaining days of summer with no other thoughts but "summer"! XD_

_But then I thought 9 is quite an awkward number to end a multi-chap story so this one is still going to continue! :)_

_Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who listed this story as one of their favorites and especially those who always leave a review. If I haven't received a review, I could have already stopped writing. I may not show it, but I really, really do appreciate your reviews even if it's just a simple "I love Lucy and Zeref!". :D__** Thank you so much**__. :)_

_And to my friend, __**Hachibukai**__, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH, Joy! You may not know it but you always kept me going… :) Thank you, Joy. :)_


	10. Fiction

Hiro Mashima owns FAIRY TAIL, I in no way owns it.

And I also sadly do not own DRAGON AGE II… All rights go to EA Games and BioWare.

_ AngeL .. † 100312 †

.

Chapter 10

**FICTION**

.

"It just felt so right…"

Master Makarov watched as the first rays of dawn crept ever so slowly at the horizon. It was only during these moments when the old man could get a taste of pure serenity that if only he has the power, he would make this wonderful moment last maybe forever. He took a deep breath and chuckled; he must really be getting old – he could no longer think straight. But that's just how Fairy Tail has always been: always fighting for what they believe is right without giving a thought to the consequence it may lead to…

Just like him. Just like everyone else. That's why even though their minds are telling them that it is wrong to unleash a dangerous mage, they still fought for his freedom. Because that moment, it just felt so right.

Mavis followed with her gaze a lonely cloud lazily passing by. "Is it not?" She whispered.

.

.

"Lu… Lucy?" Zeref gently rocked the sleeping blonde as they were already near land. For a week they had been traveling sometimes on a train and most times on foot until they reached the port that will take them away from Fiore, and they spent another week traveling in this ship.

At first, they knew not where to go because wherever they went they always had this fear that someone might recognize Zeref and report him and that's when they concluded that they will never be safe as long as they are in Fiore, so Lucy decided to go to the country of Ferelden where Mrs. Spetto is staying at a village called Lothering. But as they reached the port and ask for a ship that will take them to the said village, the ship captain told them that it has already fallen to ashes thanks to the monsters known as "darkspawns" and that most of the refugees had fled to the city of Kirkwall. The captain also doesn't fail to mention how rare it is for those from Fiore to travel to the "opposite world" as he called it.

Lucy, being a bookworm, knew that in Kirkwall all mages are feared and locked up in the Gallows – no wonder it's called 'opposite world' – and those who resist are either made "Tranquil" or killed. So does in Ferelden and Orlais and Starkhaven – well, all cities in the Free Marches are locking up mages. The only places where mages are free are in Fiore and Tevinter, but the latter is too far they had not enough money to go there.

"We're… err…almost in Kirkwall now," Zeref told the celestial mage as she opened her eyes; uncertain if it's alright to wake her. He was still against her decision for fear that the order known as the "Templars" – as the blonde told him – might learn that Lucy's a mage and lock her up too but he was also scared that Lucy might get mad at him if he disagrees.

The couple watched in awe and horror as they sailed past the two massive bronze statues – known as the Twins of Kirkwall – flanking the channel that is carved into the cliffs towards a black tower. "That's the Gallows," Lucy whispered to Zeref.

"We should be careful while we're here," Zeref whispered back. The dark wizard knew that the very first thing they should do is look for Mrs. Spetto and find a way for them to move to Tevinter as soon as possible. It's funny how they fled Fiore for his safety only to go where Lucy will be in danger… but at the same time, he have this strange feeling of excitement knowing that they'd live as normal people.

As they stumbled off the ship at the docks, they went straight to a city guardsman to ask where the Ferelden refugees are staying. "Southeast of this docks is the Lowtown where the refugees are stacked. You'd want to check there first," the guard answered apathetically.

"Lowtown it is," Lucy marched excitedly, totally forgetting the creepy statues; while Zeref followed, smiling.

.

"Most refugees have never been as lucky as her. While dear Mrs. Spetto is enjoying her life in the Viscountess' Keep, most refugees are cramped in Darktown," a kind and humorous dwarf explained at the young mages while they walk the streets of Hightown where the noble people of Kirkwall are located. Just moments ago, Lucy and Zeref could be seen at Lowtown going from one merchant to another asking about Mrs. Spetto when finally they were pointed to the Hanged Man tavern where, as the merchant explained, most commoners gathered. There, they met the dwarf named Varric Tethras who showed a great interest after learning that they came from Fiore. Surprisingly, the said dwarf knows almost every soul in Kirkwall, and in return, everyone knows him too.

"Well…uh…Varric-san… If Mrs. Spetto is working at the Viscountess' Keep… Don't you think we should, you know, ask for permission or something like that?" Lucy twitched but instead Varric laughed with confidence. "Well sunshine, what do you know?" he chuckled. "I just happen to be close friends with the Viscountess herself!"

"Err… R-really now?" The blonde sweat. _And the name's Lucy not Sunshine…_ Despite meeting the dwarf for the first time, Lucy already knew that he was a story teller and therefore tends to exaggerate everything. But if he could bring them to Mrs. Spetto then listening to his exaggerated stories would be bearable.

"You know the Champion of Kirkwall? She's one hell of a woman! Would you believe that she defeated the Arishok in a duel and therefore saved this city from their invasion? And she also slain a high dragon just outside this city and killed this gigantic pride demon that was hidden under Darktown! And you know the Deep Roads where the darkspawns originated? Well, we ventured deep into those tunnels and- oh! Here we are," Varric announced as they stopped in front of great stairs leading to a grand castle, with guards and nobles everywhere. Lucy gulped. What if this little man is lying? What if the Viscountess is a suspicious evil queen? What if the guards ask them strange questions? What if- "Good day Ser Varric!" Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when a guard greeted the dwarf. "Good day!" Varric greeted back. The celestial mage took a sigh of relief… Okay maybe he's not lying…

As they arrived in front of massive gilded doors, the guards didn't hesitate to open the door. Lucy felt excited to see old Mrs. Spetto again, and nervous in case they met the Viscountess. "What are you up to now, hmm Varric?" A woman's voice caught their attention.

"Oh Aveline!" Varric greeted a woman in a heavy armor that looks the same as those of the guards only heavier. "Too suspicious are we? I'm just escorting my friends here, see…"

Lucy and Zeref jerked up at the sudden introduction, "h-hello!" The blonde shook with nervousness, is she the viscountess? "I-I'm Lucy and he's Z-Zeref…"

Aveline eyed them curiously making the young mages uncomfortable until finally she smiled and extended her hand, "Aveline Vallen. Captain of the Guards."

"C-captain?" Lucy awed. She never thought a woman can also be a captain… But most importantly, she seemed friendly and if she could manage to be close to her she might feel safer. Meeting Varric turned out to be a fortunate turn of fate. The guard captain, just like Varric, was still suspicious at first that she started asking questions after questions but Lucy answered all of them honestly except when asked about their occupation. Good thing though, Aveline and Varric knew very little about Fiore that they don't seem to see through Lucy's lies and it also appears that Mrs. Spetto is their good friend since Aveline was addressing her as 'dear old Mrs. Spetto'. Finally, both escorted the young mages to the grand kitchen where they reunited with Mrs. Spetto who instantly broke into tears at the sight of her beloved "Lady L".

.

"It's been years since I left Fiore," Mrs. Spetto explained. "You know it right Lady L? This country, the Free Marches, and Ferelden are separated from Fiore. While most people in Fiore didn't even know that these countries exist, most people in these countries also didn't know anything about Fiore. Because of that, no news about Fiore would come here… So if Zeref here is hiding from his kin who don't want you to be together, then you chose the perfect place to be."

Lucy and Zeref stared at each other and smiled. Though the blonde doesn't want to lie to Mrs. Spetto, she has no choice. They had already risked too much because of her recklessness…

"So where will you stay, Lady L? There are no apartments here."

"Well, yeah, about that…uh…Mrs. Spetto, maybe we could… at your place? …for a while?" Lucy mumbled shyly in a barely audible voice. "B-but don't worry, we'll, uh, work and pay our rent."

Mrs. Spetto shook her head slowly and sadly. God knows how glad she is to see her Lady L again but then, she's just another refugee in this city and is lucky enough to be able to work for the Viscountess. And since she's a refugee with no relative, she's staying at the Viscountess' Keep and therefore there's no room for Lucy and Zeref. Words need not be uttered for the blonde to understand what Mrs. Spetto can't say and she can't help but be sad and disappointed. "Then… maybe we should just… go back," Lucy sighed. Though the question now is 'how?', since they'd already spent all their money in coming here. Just then, the good dwarf Varric came up with an idea. "Hawke just might be happy to have you, sunshine." He offered. "You can work for her at her estate. While you junior can work as one of the guards, right, Aveline?"

Aveline rolled her eyes at Varric. "About that guard offer, I can give him that. As long as he knew how to carry a sword and shield – and swing them. But Lucy working for Hawke? Are you out of your mind, Varric?"

"Why not? Besides, you're not the one that'll talk to Hawke, I will."

"Just don't come running to me when Hawke aimed one of her daggers at you," Aveline shook her head disbelievingly then turned her gaze at the dark wizard. "Okay Zeref, what do you say? Would you take up on that offer?" The dark wizard slightly shook his head, "I-I never used a sword before…" The guard-captain smiled sympathetically then grabbed the dark wizard by the wrist, "there are some duties that don't require expert swordsmanship anyway."

"Well that sounds final," Varric laughed. Zeref stared at Lucy as if he was scared to get separated but the blonde just give him an assuring smile. True, Zeref is afraid to be separated from Lucy, but at the same time, this is the first time he's been offered a normal work among normal people… He doesn't know what to do. But as he thought about how Lucy risked everything, then he too must give his best for her.

As Zeref and Aveline were already out of sight, Lucy turned to Mrs. Spetto. "Don't worry Lady L, the viscountess is a fine lady. You'll like her."

"The viscountess? But I thought I'm staying with this… Hawke?" Lucy twitched. The name itself, 'Hawke', already sounded scary.

Varric laughed, "Hawke is the viscountess. Aside from that, she's also the mighty Champion of Kirkwall – and – the queen of Starkhaven. With all that title, you could say she's a very busy lady so she's mostly out of the estate."

"Now that's a relief," Lucy sweat. "I… think? I just hope the queen will accept me."

"Don't worry sunshine, you'll be fine." Varric winked as they walked out the Keep towards the viscountess' estate.

.

Zeref stared at the blonde walking beside him under the crescent moon. In the morning, Kirkwall is a busy city but during the evening it's quiet… Too quiet. Earlier, when he entered the barracks he suddenly got scared. Though he knew he no longer has his power, he was still uneasy having too many people near him, and without Lucy around. He felt like running away, but when Lucy's sacrifices flashed in his memories he continued walking beside the captain. Luckily for him, Aveline is a kind woman. She told him that she's also a Fereldan refugee who worked as a city guardswoman here at Kirkwall and through dedication, and with the help of the Champion, earned her rank as guard-captain within a year.

"_Dear old Mrs. Spetto is like a grandmother to me," _Zeref remembered Aveline told him. _"We were neighbors in Lothering and she got no relatives. That's why when I saw how happy she was when she saw Lucy, I also became happy. She talked a great deal about Lucy when we were still in Lothering and when I saw her cry at the sight of Lucy and called her 'Lady L' I was utterly glad to be able to see this 'Lady L' in person. I know, I should have realized sooner that Lucy and Lady L are one!"_

Because of these circumstances, Aveline unquestionably agreed to recruit Zeref and even assigned him at Hightown where he could see Lucy.

"A-Aveline is… kind," the dark wizard tried to engage Lucy in a conversation. "And… Being a guardsman seemed… just fine… though this heavy armor is wearing me off… and these sword and shield are heavier than I expected…"

Lucy laughed at Zeref's observation. "Too kind actually. I mean, she accepted you even though you didn't know how to swing a sword and carry a shield."

"But I'm happy…" The dark wizard whispered. "Everything is new to me… Even this feeling of happiness… is new to me… I'm even surprised that… That I know this is called happiness…"

"I know…" Lucy nodded. Like a flash of lightning, she suddenly missed Fairy Tail… When she ran away from home, she knew that she can still go back whenever she wished, but this time, when she ran away for the second time, it seemed like there is no turning back. But despite that, she was still happy. When her father died, it's like everything in her childhood had been buried along with him that when she saw Zeref at the island, it felt like a piece of her childhood returned. It's a weird feeling actually – as if she's a fictitious character in a weird story written by a weird author… But amidst this absurdity, is a child living a dream – a fairy tale – for when she was a little kid, she would always listen to these fairy tales and imagine herself as the princess and Zeref her prince… If this was indeed a dream, Lucy doesn't know if she wanted to wake up… For if she wakes up, she'll be with her guild again, but Zeref will evanesce into a bittersweet memory. Yet if she continues this slumber…

Lucy turned her gaze to the handsome man beside her and a smile formed on her lips.

"T-thank you… Lucy…" Zeref smiled.

"Everything's gonna be okay." The blonde whispered mostly to herself.

And they both walked in silence.

.

.

.

_To be continued…_

_So I was playing Dragon Age II for the nth time when this story made its way into my brain that I had to minimize my game and hurriedly write this while I'm still in the mood._

_Now since this becomes a crossover, I need your opinions… _ Good or bad I'll accept._

_Merci beaucoup!_


	11. Mistakes

_ AngeL .. † 121712&122012 †

For those who are playing DA 2, just imagine the place and the DA 2 characters as an anime because I don't feel like changing the setting anymore. Sorry please bear with me I'm too lazy…

**BTW, I tried to draw the DA2 characters anime-style so please visit my deviantart **** .com****. I'm not good at drawing so please don't criticize them too much, sorry I suck at drawing. :/**

-You know I do not own FT nor DA2-

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

**Mistakes**

* * *

><p>Sun rays stretching tardily amidst the shadowed dawn, Lucy woke up with a smile turned into a quite disappointed frown after realizing she was only dreaming. Placing her now insignia-free hand on her still rapidly beating chest, she took a long deep breath before leaving the warmth of her soft spacious bed.<p>

The sands of time are of the finest grits that the blonde could swear hours had passed instead of monhs. Yes, it had been months – seven fleeting months – since they landed on these busy streets of Kirkwall; enough time for them to adjust with their new life. Though not much has changed with Lucy, it was Zeref who changed dramatically. Not in a bad way, but in a good – no – great way. He was now outspoken, sociable, and has mastered the art of swordsmanship that the Captain even jested he might usurp her position; for Zeref manifested not only as a great warrior but also a smart and keen leader.

It was also enough time for her to get used with the people around her especially with the Viscountess. Before she met the said queen seven months ago, words avowed Queen Thea was a beautiful lady equipped with short temper and sharp tongue – a total opposite of her husband, Sebastian. True enough, the Queen of two cities and mighty champion of Kirkwall was as beautiful as she was irascible, that Lucy found it hard to believe she was _begged _by the people of Kirkwall to be their Viscountess. Though Thea was at first against Lucy staying at her estate, she was thankfully convinced by Varric who knew exactly how to assuage the leonine queen. Like what the handsome dwarf assured, the Viscountess was indeed mostly out of the estate and despite her attitude, was not treating Lucy and the other maids as servants. She just allow them to do whatever they wanna do as long as they kept the place clean and not causing trouble. They even have their own bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms and can move freely around the mansion. Either she's a really nice person deep inside, or just doesn't give a damn about them; Lucy can't really tell.

Waltzing toward the bathroom, Lucy smiled though with a hint of loneliness as she fell into nostalgia. She recalled how she would cautiously tiptoe before entering the bath for she would just find her dragon slayer friend inside her bathtub and would greet her with 'good morning Lucy!' as if it was a normal thing to do while she, on the other hand, would throw at him whatever stuff she could reach. Though it annoyed her, the blonde has to admit she sometimes miss those encounters. Chuckling to herself, Lucy moved the bath curtain aside to reveal not just the tub but also a handsome spirit half-soaked in the warm water with both arms draped over the brick tub. "Yo Lucy," Loke raised his naked arm before his surprised master. Disappointingly, Lucy was still fully clothed in her pink pajama – an attire new to the Free Marchers. "I have news from Fiore."

Clutching the small wooden pail, Lucy wasted not a second more to throw it at the lion's handsome face which surprisingly the latter wasn't expecting. "Get out of my tub!"

"Fine," Loke stood whilst massaging his forehead. Unlike Gray, the stellar spirit emerged clothed, much to Lucy's relief. "I'm just testing the water for you."

"But of course," the celestial mage rolled her eyes. "What's this news from Fiore?"

Adjusting his tinted glasses, Loke faced the blonde with a straight serious expression. "Bad news."

"Bad news?" Lucy's eyes widened. For seven months, this was the first time Loke brought bad news and the blonde can't tell whether she wanted to hear them or not. Bracing herself, she slowly phrased "tell me."

"Grandine is dead." the handsome lion answered without beating around the bush. Lucy gasped. Placing her hand on her mouth, she fought the urge to cry. Grandine… dead. To think, it shouldn't have been that surprising for the healer mage was indeed already old and yet the truth was still unimaginable. "Most believe it was of old age but even if Master Makarov isn't telling us, we knew he thought otherwise. Tomorrow's her funeral and the whole guild will be attending. Wendy is devastated… No one can comfort her." Loke continued. "Also, many dark guilds emerged from nowhere and rumors dictate they are forming an even stronger alliance – for a reason no one could guess what, other than to battle the official guilds. If that is true, there might be war but the Council assured such thing won't happen."

Lucy clutched her fists. She wanted to go back – she needed to go back. As if reading her thoughts, Loke firmly placed his hand on his master's shoulder, "you might only worsen it. You need not go back. Not now." Lucy knew he was talking about Zeref. There would be great consequences if the Council learned the dark wizard's alive – especially if the dark guilds learned about it. Lowering her eyes, she sadly stated "I understand."

.*.*.*.

Zeref watched as a swarm of elves, humans, and dwarves mobbed the docks eager to get hold of the freshest fish available, creating the usual noisy yet merry atmosphere of Kirkwall. Raven eyes scooting the vicinity, a smile painted the dark wizard's soft face at the sight of a cute blonde coursing to his direction. "Good morning, Lucy." He breathed the moment Lucy was within earshot and the latter beamed a "good morning, Zeref!" before standing beside the handsome guardsman not far from the throng of fish buyers.

The sun was just waking therefore the salty wind blowing from the sea was also frigid that Lucy trembled slightly from the cold while slapping herself mentally for forgetting to bring her shawl. Zeref, noticing Lucy shivered a bit whenever the wind blew, took hold of her soft hands and rubbed them with his own in an attempt to give her warmth. "You always forget to bring your shawl with you," he scolded lightly earning a pout from the celestial mage. "It's still in the laundry," Lucy lied even though she knew the dark wizard won't fall for it. "Of course," Zeref smirked whilst pinching her nose and Lucy was trying to take the former's fingers off. They had stayed like that for a while before someone caught their attention, "oh if it isn't Messere Lucy?"

Eyes narrowing for a second, the blonde turned her gaze to the caller and with an out of character fake smile greeted "good morning Freia."

"_Lady _Freia," the said girl about Lucy's age smiled irritably. Knowing Lucy, she always made friends with everyone around her but Freia was an exception. It all started, as the emerald-haired Freia kept on telling her over and over, when Templar Knight-Commander Cullen decided an engagement between his daughter – who just happened to be Freia herself – and a noble man from Orlais. Not wanting to be engaged to that man, Freia decided it best to run away the night before the arrangement. She was crying, alone on the wharf when Zeref approached her and asked what was wrong. It was Zeref who convinced her to go back and talk to her dad. Like what she kept on saying, Zeref saved her.

Since then, Freia can always be found near the handsome guardsman and when she learned about Lucy, Freia befriended her only because she wanted to get closer to Zeref while at the same time maybe get him and Lucy separated; after all, she's prettier than Lucy and she's not just a noblewoman but also the only daughter of the Templar Knight-Commander while Lucy's only a pitiful servant. "Good morning Zeref," Freia smiled warmly at the dark wizard and Zeref answered with a nod. Eyes falling into the entwined fingers of Lucy and Zeref, the noblewoman tugged at the blonde and smiled, "by the way Lucy, what are you here for? If I'm your master I'll fire you this instant for flirting instead of doing your job." Slapping Freia's hand away from her long sleeves, Lucy smiled back "and what are you here for, _Lady_ Freia? I don't think noblewomen like you are fitted to be in such _filthy _place."

.*.*.*.

Thick dark clouds covered the gloomy afternoon sky whilst damp wind descended to warn the people of the advent of heavy rain. Leaves whistling a hollow tune, the horizon gave birth to thunder and lightning. Yet beneath the dreary sky, three figures can be seen moving hastily in attempt to find shelter before it falls to the ground. Seeing a dour cave, Lucy, Zeref and Freia did not hesitate to run into the said cavern. "Tell me again how we ended up in this situation?" Smiling, the emerald-haired noble asked the blonde, with accusation evident in between the lines.

"Because Queen Thea asked me to deliver an important amulet to the Dalish Camp and since today is Zeref's day off he decided to come with me. That's how _we _ended up in this situation. But you Freia, I'm also wondering how _you _ended up in this situation with us." Lucy smiled back with discernible sarcasm.

Before Freia could answer back, lighting struck in front of them just outside the cave's entrance, causing the two girls to shriek in surprise and fright. Abruptly turning her stare at Zeref, Freia glowered at Lucy who was being held firmly by the handsome guardsman.

.*.*.*.

Fireflies strewn amid the serene night as if the stars themselves descended from the heavens, Lucy walked hand in hand with a dark haired mage. Glancing at his soft face, the blonde's lips curled into a smile as her dream that morning find its way into her brain. In that dream, she was wearing a white sophisticated gown with a matching veil, holding a bouquet of white roses, and was walking on a sanguine carpet with scattered rose petals. Stopping in front of the altar, she turned to face a handsome dark-haired man.

Squeezing Lucy's hand slightly, Zeref smiled in content and excitement as he recalled the amount of bronze, silver, and gold chips hidden in his drawer at the barracks. Soon enough, he will have enough money for a ring – the very reason why he was always enthusiastic to work each day. Stopping beside the calm sea, the couple watched with content a large wooden ship as it glided over the smooth waves. It's barely midnight yet the dancing wind was already icy cold so Zeref wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders to keep her from shivering, though slightly. Staring at each other, the dark mage brushed Lucy's hair away from her soft face, and closed the distance between their faces with a fondly kiss.

.*.*.*.

Freia walked aimlessly amid the cold wind. Ever since she was a child she would always get whatever she wanted, but these past few months it all changed. First, she only wanted to fall in love just like a normal girl and not be engaged to someone she doesn't even like. But no matter what she said, her parents won't listen that she decided to run away; until she met Zeref. And now that she has truly fallen in love, she only wanted to be with him but why was it so difficult to get him? She's beautiful, smart, famous and rich and yet why? Why would he rather be with a servant?

Kicking a pebble to the silent sea, she watched sadly a wooden ship as its sails waved in a distant; until something caught her attention. Diverting her gaze, searing needles pricked her chest and the pain coursed through her entire body.

* * *

><p>Rays of afternoon sun cascading down into thin beams, Lucy hummed contentedly while skipping towards the merchant she frequent. Reaching the said vendor, they exchanged pleasant greetings before proceeding to choose the best curtain for the Hawke Estate. Athenril, the merchant elf, watched with concern as the blonde ran her fingers at the available curtains spread in front of her. Not able to suppress her curiosity and concern any longer, she gently placed her hand at Lucy's arm and asked carefully, "I'm glad you seemed okay, Lucy. What really happened between you and Zeref?"<p>

Confused, Lucy stood agape for a second. Furrowing her brows, she wondered "I-I don't understand… What do you mean, Athenril-san?"

Athenril squeezed the blonde's arm gently and sighed, "I understand if you don't want to talk about it. Just don't forget that I'm your friend, Lucy."

The blonde's face turned into an expression indescribable. Putting both hands on the elf's shoulders, Lucy explained how ridiculous Athenril's words were, for she and Zeref were okay, as always. The merchant on the other hand, reflected shock and disbelief therefore flooding the blonde with curiosity. Wanting to know the reason behind Athenril's behavior, Lucy threatened she won't leave unless the elf tell her what she knew. Athenril scolded herself mentally for talking too much and ended up explaining how she saw Zeref and Freia together. Indicating the days and time, Lucy waved her hand saying it's impossible because during those times Zeref's on extended duties. But what the blonde doesn't dare admit was that she believed each word that came out of the elf's lips for she knew how sharp Athenril's eyes were and those 'extended duties' must have just been Zeref's excuse.

Faking a smile, Lucy paid for the curtain and started walking back to the mansion. Her mind's in a mess – she does noticed the peculiar closeness of the two and how much Zeref fidgeted whenever he would tell her he'll be on an extended duty again. What if there's really something between them? But the thought's ludicrous because she knew Zeref… No, maybe seven months was not enough time to know a person. Maybe he's just starting to show his true face… besides, if there really was nothing between the two then Freia should have already been keeping her distance from the dark wizard and yet she was always there… Always there wherever they go…

As if Fate was making fun of her, Lucy's suspicion abruptly turned into a painful truth as she saw Zeref and Freia walking towards her direction. Unsure of how to react, she hastily hid in the nearest alley hoping they haven't seen her. As the two walked pass the alley, the blonde could see the dark wizard was too happy as his laughter rang above the other sound around her. "What if Lucy see us today? I wonder how she will react," she heard the noble laughed teasingly and Zeref answered with "no she won't. Hopefully she won't… She told me yesterday she'll be going with the Queen to the Dalish Camp anyway."

_Too bad for you, Queen Thea postponed the visit. _Lucy thought bitterly. Tightening her hold with the curtains, she wondered how long has Zeref been cheating on her? After all she's done for him this was how he's going to repay her? Wiping a tear from her damp eyes, she ran as fast as she could towards the mansion without even daring to look back.

.*.*.*.

Twisted shadows dancing with every gust of icy wind, Zeref shuddered slightly not because he's cold but because he felt regretful. Why was he so stupid? Maybe this was the Gods' punishment to him for deceiving Lucy. Even though he knew it was wrong, why does he still agree with Freia? But during that time he felt as if it was alright… as if no problem would arise. Taking a deep breath, he extended his hand to touch the blonde but stopped midway. "Lu-Lucy?" No response. Raising his eyes to the starless sky, he silently prayed for help from the very deities who were punishing him right now. Why was the blonde so near yet seemed so far? He just can't reach her anymore… "It's really not what you think… Please Lucy…" He just can't say the truth… he mustn't say the truth. Not yet. Besides, he wasn't even sure anymore if it would help him.

"What is it then?" Seething with concealed anger and hurt, Lucy turned abruptly at Zeref who jerked up at seeing the blonde's indecipherable expression that he felt the urge to reveal the truth. But doing so would ruin his long-since planned wedding proposal; yet if he doesn't, that day might not even come. "Am I only hallucinating? Was it just Athenril's delusion?" Lucy pressed on. She can't understand why but something's telling her to believe with Zeref, and indeed he looked pitiful – that look of a grieving innocent man. But what she saw earlier this afternoon was something not to be easily ignored. And his expression… he never saw him as happy as he was yesterday… with Freia.

"Please…" Pulling Lucy to a tight embrace, Zeref begged for an understanding – ludicrous, but it seemed to be the only option. "Please believe in me Lucy. I will never cheat on you… I won't ever do that. I love you so much, Lucy… Please…" Damn. Either from hurt of from extreme anger, the blonde felt like crying. Pushing the dark wizard away, she turned her back at him and whispered, "I don't know Zeref… I… I don't wanna se you anymore."

.*.*.*.

Peering from her mansion's balcony, Freia saw the blonde walked away from Zeref. Days ago, she 'accidentally' bumped at the handsome guardsman at a flower shop, obviously confused from all the beautiful fragrant flowers dispersed in front of him. Of course she knew he was looking to buy a flower or two for the dumb blonde but she never would have thought it will be for a wedding proposal. Though painful, Freia decided to help him, with the thought of being with Zeref for the last time… Yes, she has already surrendered… She has already accepted defeat… Though there was still a very, very frail hope that the servant would hopefully caught them together; not knowing it would come true.

"The Gods still favor me…" Smiling triumphantly, she waltzed toward her bed to welcome the pleasant dreams.

…

"Can't say I didn't warn you, junior…" Sighing, Varric stared pitifully at the dark wizard who has come to his palatial suite at the Hanged Man to ask for his help. When the handsome dwarf saw them together at a flower shop three days ago, he also thought Zeref was cheating on Lucy, has he not confronted them that very moment. Being a smart story teller that he is, Varric already knew what will happen next. He has warned him – warned him oh so many times – but Zeref just wouldn't listen.

"I never asked for Lady Freia's help. She would just always appear from nowhere and I can't simply tell her to go away 'coz she only wanted to help… Besides, I really do need help." Zeref insisted, regret evident.

"When do you plan to propose to Lucy?"

"Tomorrow night… I've already finalized the orders yesterday, I can't cancel them now – I won't cancel it. But Lucy won't talk to me..."

Slowly shaking his head, the dwarf sighed for the nth time. "Alright junior, I'll help you fix this mess. Just don't…uh…mess it again."

.*.*.*.

"I saw them with my own eyes, Loke. And he… he was so happy… I never saw him like that before; even when we're together. Besides… Freia confirmed it… When I confronted her this morning, she unfalteringly admitted they've been going out for weeks now. I was betrayed!" Lucy sobbed before her stellar spirit. Loke came to visit her because he said he and all of her other spirits felt her sadness even in the celestial plane that they all insisted to check on her. Even if they don't, Loke was sure to come since he was her knight in shining armor. Tightening his embrace, Loke battled with himself. Should he insist for Lucy to talk with both of them together, given that Freia was in love with Zeref for a while now and would undoubtedly lie in order to break them apart? Or let them break up considering he has been loving his master for so long already… was it alright to be selfish for once?

Adjusting his tinted glasses, the handsome lion gently pushed the blonde from the embrace and staring straight at her chocolate orbs firmly stated, "Wendy needs you. Fairy Tail needs you. Let's go home."

.*.*.*.

"A pleasant afternoon, Messere!"

The miner raised his brow. Lady Freia – _that _Lady Freia – greeting a commoner like him with a smile? It's all so weird… She was notorious among the commoners for being the proudest noble and yet now she was greeting them warmly? Something must have happened inside the Viscountess's estate, the miner laughed disbelievingly.

Smiling proudly with herself, Freia walked the streets of Kirkwall looking for a certain guardsman. This morning when the dumb blonde confronted her – accused her (A/N: Lucy doesn't mean it that way but it's how Freia perceived it) of having an affair with Zeref – she decided to ride with her suspicions and lied. Ah! How entertained she was with the servant's expression. Visiting the Hawke Estate in hope of seeing the blonde's ugly depressed face, Freia was told Lucy's in the cellar and to wait for her in the living room. _Maybe she was crying her eyes out?_ The noble wondered, so she tiptoed to the said room. But what unfolded before her eyes was way better than she thought, for she saw the blonde being hugged by a handsome man in weird clothes. _Now I have something against you, you infidel! _Grinning, she was about to walk away when what happened next left her mouth open. The handsome man disappeared in a puff of smoke! Magic? There's no doubt about it! But she can't just simply accuse her of being a mage without firm evidence. Ineptly, she flew out of the mansion with a brilliant plan.

.*.*.*.

Winds howling in between the spreading darkness, a lone guardsman stood patiently and hopeful outside the Hawke Estate. Right after his duty he proceeded to try and talk to Lucy but in vain. He can't tell whether it's good that the Viscountess was in Starkhaven and won't be back until tomorrow morning or maybe its better if she's here so Lucy would have no choice but go out and talk to him.

Of course earlier he knocked at the wooden door a million times but was also sent away a million times so he therefore decided to just stand outside and wait. He waited and waited but no sign of the celestial mage… Staring at the darkening sky, heavy gray clouds hid the sparkling stars. As the first drop of rain fell on the sleeping ground, Zeref stood in-situ... still waiting. Still hoping.

Closing the curtains of the tall glass windows, Lucy bled to see the dark wizard standing in the cold rain. Her heart was telling her to go out and believe him but her head was telling her to leave him be. Clutching the thick curtain, she painfully covered the window, turned her back, and walked away. Because she has already decided… Tomorrow, when Queen Thea's back, she will tell her she's going back to Fiore… She even already told Mrs. Spetto who instantly cried a river…

"I'm not running away," Lucy assured herself while packing her clothes. "I'm correcting my mistakes… I'm getting back my life…"

* * *

><p>Zeref ripped opened his eyes but groaned as the world turned around before him. Feeling the throbbing of his head and the lump in his throat, he tried to remember what happened. "Lu-Lucy…" he whispered bitterly. He knew he needed to stand up and go back to the Hawke Estate… he needed to talk to Lucy. Catching a faint yet clear sound below him, the dark wizard realized he was in the Hanged Man – specifically in Varric's palatial suite. Forcing to stand up, he stumbled at the table before falling to the floor together with the utensils therefore catching the attention of one of the tavern maids. "Ser Zeref!" The maid rushed to his side but as soon as he was on his feet again, the dark wizard wasted no time to go back to the celestial mage.<p>

.*.*.*.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Zeref stared wide-eyed at one of the Queen's servant. When he awoken with a burning fever at the Hanged Man, the dark wizard realized he slept half of the day and therefore rushed to the Hawke Estate – not because he knew Lucy will be going back to Fiore but because he felt he needed to. He ran, stumbled, limped, crawled just to reach her only to find out she's gone… gone back to Fiore. Despite the throbbing of his head, the lump in his throat, and the turbulent world before his weakened body, Zeref ran as fast as possible towards the docks. It's still not too late. He can still make things right. No matter what happens, he won't ever give up… won't ever give up with Lucy.

.*.*.*.

Blonde hair dancing with the playful afternoon breeze, Lucy stood at the pier, waiting for the ship to Fiore. Being a very far country and with very few passengers, a ship from Fiore to the Free Marchers would arrive only once every three weeks, and the blonde was indeed lucky because today was exactly the schedule of its arrival. Taking a deep breath, she stared at the empty sea, silently hoping for something she too can't tell what. "Are you really sure with this, Lady L?" Mrs. Spetto held the blonde's hand, slightly begging… "I am, Mrs. Spetto. Don't worry; I'll always keep in touch with you." Lucy faked a smile even though she knew it won't deceive the old lady. As the noise from the other passengers grew louder with the appearance of a big ship bearing the symbol of Fiore, the celestial mage sighed for the nth time. _He doesn't even come to stop me… _Taking a last glance at the proud city of Kirkwall, Lucy board the ship with suppressed tears and strong resolve.

.*.*.*.

Falling to his knees, Zeref punched the ground with all his might. Too late… He arrived too late. Not even a hint of the ship was left… not even a hint of Lucy. Clenching his jaw, he recalled what the Queen's servant told him… Why would Freia, who showed them kindness and supported him all throughout, betray him? Was this how it's all going to end? Was it really over between them? Three weeks… He can't wait for three more weeks; he needed to go after her right now. But how? Sobbing silently and with a mixed-up mind, the dark wizard doesn't notice the short man standing beside him. "I need to record every detail of this," slightly startled, Zeref painfully turned his head beside him, to the merchant dwarf who was calmly staring at the sea. "This will make a good story, you know."

"V-Varric-san," the dark wizard clutched his fists. How could he be so calm? Doesn't he promise to help him? "Lucy's gone…"

As a gigantic, yet stunningly beautiful pirate ship wharfed in front of them, Varric smiled confidently at Zeref who in return snarled despair and anger. "We can't be sure of that, junior. You should know I'm always keeping a promise – especially with my friends."

.*.*.*.

Blue peaceful waters curling at the ship's wake, Lucy stared back at her distorted, faint reflection. "Why?" She asked. "Why did everything turned out like this? Where did I go wrong?" Sighing for the millionth time this day, she cried a bitter tear at all her mistakes. Has she known Zeref will end up betraying her; she shouldn't have risked it all… But who can blame her? She's just a normal girl who fell in love with an illusion… An illusion which she thought has turned into reality; but in the end was still just an illusion.

Eyes blurry with tears, the celestial mage doesn't notice a pirate ship hastily coming their way. As the passengers panicked at the sight, Lucy stayed unmoving; looking at the rippling water. "Lucy!" A semblance of the dark wizard's voice rung clearly in her head; it was coarse and obviously desperate. "Lucy!" Gasping, the blonde realized it was no illusion. Gazing at the strikingly beautiful pirate ship an inch away beside her ship, Lucy stared eye to eye with the dark wizard. "Ze-Zeref?"

"Lucy!" Zeref panted. "I love you. I would never cheat to you… the truth is, I was planning to surprise you with a proposal and Lady Freia was only trying to help me. And whatever it is that she told you, it's not true. Please believe me, Lucy!"

Proposal? Blushing a deep red, Lucy stammered, "w-what do you m-mean?"

Kneeling in one knee on the pirate ship in front of the celestial mage, Zeref took out a small red box which he always kept in his pocket. Opening it to reveal a diamond-studded ring, Zeref blushed even more in addition with the fever. "Lucy Heartfilia. Please marry me!"

Realizing it was no pirate attack, the passengers went out to witness what was happening, as well as Varric and the owner and Captain of the pirate ship, Isabela. "Say yes! Say yes!" They cheered.

Unable to suppress her emotions anymore, Lucy struggled in wiping her ever flowing tears and with a quite muffled voice she phrased, "yes… yes I will marry you, Zeref!"

* * *

><p>"Master!" Erza scrammed into the old man's office waving a once sealed letter above her head, "it's a letter from Lucy!"<p>

"Lucy?" Master Makarov jumped on his table excitedly at hearing the celestial mage's name. It has been 7 months since Zeref's public execution and 7 months since Lucy's disappearance. For those months, they haven't heard a single word about her whereabouts and Natsu was always gloomy. It was thanks to Lisanna that the dragon slayer was somehow able to go back to his old self though there were still those days when he would just sat outside Lucy's apartment watching the empty house.

The old man instantly grabbed the letter from Erza's grasp the moment it was within his reach, but his eyes narrowed to see that the seal has already been broken and the scarlet-haired mage can't help but smile apologetically. Nevertheless, Master Makarov took out the stationery from the envelope and tears formed in his eyes while reading the blonde's letter.

Seven months ago, after witnessing the incineration of the dark wizard, the old man got bewildered had it not for the first master who explained to him that Zeref was alive and the one executed was Gemini. But after that incident, not a hint of the Celestial mage was found; even Natsu wasn't able to trace her. _"Lucy has suffered enough. It is time for her to be happy." _he explained at the dragon slayer who wouldn't stop searching for the blonde mage. They all knew how young Lucy was when her mom died and she was left in the care of his dad who doesn't have a time for her that Lucy decided to run away. Master Makarov recalled the celestial mage telling him how she would find comfort and hope with the Fairy Tales narrated to her by Mrs. Spetto before she sleep; and of how she would always dream about a certain man as being her own prince just like in those stories. _"That's why we're here for her!" _Natsu would protest. But the old man knew those people from one's childhood were different from those who've just recently stepped in one's life. Though of course if one would consider the time spent, it would appear that Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail had been with Lucy way longer than Zeref; but then again, the dark wizard had been embedded in her mind, in her memories, in her heart, and in her life for even longer. _"One does not need to spend days to realize how beautiful a jewel is. Even a single brief glance is enough to tell that that jewel is beautiful; and even if one is mingled with other different jewels, one cannot simply forget the beauty of the first; that if given the chance to hold it unlike before, would surely take the chances in order to do so." _Master Makarov mused. Besides, it's only with a child's innocence that one would be able to unveil things that are most important; for they are using their pure hearts to see. Like what the fox told the little prince: 'it is only with the heart that one can see rightly. What is important is invisible to the eye.'

"Lucy will be writing another wonderful chapter in her own fairy tale!" The old man cried infinitely while the whole guild started cheering. The big day will be in two months, and if possible, every mage in Fairy Tail will be sure to attend.

.*.*.*.

* * *

><p>.*.*.*.<p>

_To be continued…_

_I honestly wrote 3,205 words already for this chapter but when a reader (not sure if she want me to mention her name ^^) told me to make a good story to make up for the late updates, I decided to re-write the whole chapter because I don't know... I suddenly felt the need to do so. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and my __**next update **__will also be the __**last**__, just give me 2 more weeks. Thanks a lot for everything! :) You've all been wonderful. :)_

_(For those who knew DA2, I'm not a fan of Sebastian. I prefer Anders but he has no last name and was an apostate, so…)_

_**Happy Holidays!**__ :D_


	12. Foreboding

Underlined sentences are song lyrics and in this chapter were being sung by Lyra.

_Italicized sentences are flashbacks. :)_

I do not own FT and DA2…

_AngeL.. † 0103-0613 †

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

**FOREBODING**

* * *

><p><span>"I hid that trembling light in my young hands… I've traveled this far, wandering the abyss of time..."<span>

Thick white silk brushing her legs with each careful step, Lucy walked gracefully on the deep-red carpet down the aisle of white roses. Birds singing along with Lyra the stellar spirit, soft winds filled the air with the flowers' scent. Should she wake up now? Lucy wondered; for she felt like she was dreaming. The dream she had when she was a child; and the dream she had before Zeref's proposal. But then again, everything seemed more of a dream than a reality since then. Staring ahead through her transparent veil, the blonde discreetly took another long deep breath in attempt to calm her racing heart even if for a brief moment.

The sun has risen since four hours ago but the heat doesn't sting maybe because of the many trees surrounding them in addition to the gentle morning breeze. If only it was possible, Lucy would have insisted her wedding be inside the church – where in this case inside the Chantry – but Free Marcher's wedding tradition was way different than that of Fiore's; therefore their wedding was allowed only at the Keep's garden. But it's not so bad… the Viscountess herself has provided them with mostly everything that they needed and even went as far as asking Captain Isabela to go to Fiore and look for wedding gowns and suits Lucy and Zeref could choose from. _"The Viscountess really likes you, Sunshine…" _She remembered Varric telling her while brushing his shaved chin with his fingers. _"This is the first time she ever put so much effort for somebody else. Heck, she doesn't even do that for _my _weddi- err birthday." _Smiling, Lucy tried to spot where the kind dwarf was sitting but no sooner had she turned her gaze than she realized he was standing with Zeref. Having no one to stand beside the dark wizard, Varric so willingly volunteered for the part. But one of the very best things that happened was when her guild arrived at Kirkwall, one month ago. She was expecting only a few, considering how busy Fairy Tail has been since the "execution" of Zeref and yet, they all came…

"_Sunshine!" Jerking at the sudden entrance of the short man, Lucy held her breath at the sight of the heavily panting dwarf. It was rare for Varric to ungracefully barge in unless it's an emergency; therefore scaring not just her but also the other servants who were currently present. "A gigantic wooden boat bearing a symbol I've never seen before just moored at the docks!" Right after catching his breath – for the servants were too stunned to offer him water nor bid him come in – the handsome dwarf announced with an evident hint of excitement; which was not something peculiar. Throwing aside unintentionally the duster she was holding, Lucy ineptly flew out of the mansion to where Varric has pointed. 'They're here! My guild is here!' She needed no more details – Lucy knew perfectly well it was them. Though how she could be certain, she also doesn't know. Hand moving in its own accord, the blonde wiped away the tears she wasn't aware were flowing; nor of how fast she has ran that she collapsed on her knees after reaching the place._

"_LUUUCYYYYY!" It was already too late when the blonde realized the surge of mages rushing to her exhausted body. Laughing, crying, and at the same time choking; Lucy tried desperately to both hug them all back and escape from their tight grasp. She thought it would be years before she would be able to see and touch them again, but the Gods had blessed her with a miracle._

"_How are you faring in this country, Lucy?"_

"_Hey where's Zeref?"_

"_I missed you a lot, Lu-chan!"_

"_I brought you a fish, Lucy!"_

"_Never thought I'll see you again bunny girl."_

"_J-Juvia is so happy with your upcoming marriage."_

"_Yo cosplay princess!"_

"_Cosplay princess! Cosplay princess!"_

_Turning her head in every direction, Lucy tried to answer to everyone who was all talking at the same time. Has she been away for only a day, the celestial mage could have already cried for them to stop talking together. But that moment, everything was alright and fun; despite the cold stares the free marchers were throwing them. "I SAID GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Huffing irritably, Natsu was finally able to get their attention. Right after the boat touched the wharf, the fire wizard jumped off in an instant to the ground and started sniffing the air in search of Lucy, yet he was only able to catch a very faint scent of the blonde. Maybe because she has stayed in Kirkwall for quite some time that her scent changed, though not completely. But when he finally saw her, it was then that the guild trampled on him._

"_Natsu!" Too many things to say, too many reasons to be thankful for, and Lucy doesn't know where to begin. Giving her precious friend a tight hug, the celestial mage whispered "thank you so much, Natsu. Thank you for everything." When she dreamed of joining Fairy Tail, Natsu took her there. When she dreamed of seeing her prince again, Natsu led her to him. And when she dreamed of saving Zeref, Natsu made it possible for her._

_Gently pushing the blonde away from the embrace, the dragon slayer's mouth curled into his signature smile. "I missed you, Lucy." _And I've looked all over for you when you left… waited for you while you're gone. _He wanted to add, but there were things better left unsaid. "Where's Zeref?"_

"_I missed you too, Natsu." Blushing lightly, Lucy added "Zeref's on duty. You're a month too early for my wedding! Had it not for Varric-san, I wouldn't know of your arrival."_

"I continued to search for you, though I know not even your name. I wanted to hand over to you just one single feeling…"

Breathless, Zeref watched mesmerized by his own bride. His bride. It was all unbelievable but here he was, standing before the altar, waiting for his bride. When he saw her on the island seven months ago, what he noticed first was the beauty both familiar and new, and he has to admit he was tranced by her then, even if for just a few moments. But right now, she looked even more beautiful – a fact he never thought possible. Because for him, Lucy's beauty was already far beyond compare… and he never felt so lucky before.

In the course of his once-immortal life, he has mastered the school of destructive magic, witnessed a kingdom's rise and fall, orchestrated a war, gave life to monsters, brought death upon the weak; but never before has he felt these emotions he has toward the celestial mage. All the knowledge he gained for four hundred years seemed meaningless after meeting Lucy; for she made him realize there were still so many things he doesn't know – things that were more important. "She's a real goddess, eh?" Turning his gaze to the merchant dwarf standing beside him, Zeref smiled in agreement. Indeed, she looked like a goddess, an angel, a fairy – and the warm sunlight glittering on her porcelain skin and white gown added to her pixie-like appearance. "Too bad _Lady _Freia wasn't around. For sure she'll tear her hair in jealousy." Varric chuckled, causing the dark wizard's brows to meet. Freia… she who has shown them kindness ended up betraying them. Somehow, Zeref was expecting her presence today not because she'd like to attend the wedding but because of what she said before.

_It was one of those silent nights while Zeref was patrolling the empty streets of Lowtown, when Freia so boldly approached him after all the troubles she has caused. Eyes narrowing for a second, the dark wizard asked in the coldest voice possible, "What do you need?" He has expected her to be taken aback; but the noblewoman seemed not at all shaken. Turning her gaze to the cloud-covered midnight sky, Freia casually uttered "Lucy's a mage, huh?"_

_Silence._

_He doesn't know how Freia learned about Lucy's true identity, but Zeref knew better than confirm it himself. Maintaining a calm façade, he denied the "accusation" while silently hoping it wasn't what it appeared to be. "Is it one of your woven stories again? Because it's ridiculous." Impassively turning his back, the dark wizard walked away, hoping to escape the annoying girl._

"_I was there when she summoned a man." Stopping abruptly on his tracks, Zeref held his breath. He knew Lucy won't commit such fatal mistake and yet how? Cold sweat trickling down his back, he turned to face the grinning noblewoman. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Why don't you just leave us alone?" He expressed in a tone higher than he actually meant it to be; maybe because he was more worried than he thought – and he does have reason to be worried. In this opposite world, mages were never treated as human. Instead, they were feared and loathed; hence the formation of "Templar Order". They were the ones in charge of "looking after" the mages by taking them away from their families and keeping them in the Gallows forever. There were those who submit but those who oppose and tried to escape were either made "tranquil" or killed. And there's no way Zeref will let it happen to Lucy. There's just no way he will._

_Zeref wanted so badly to ask Freia the reason why she's telling him this but doing so will only strengthen her suspicion – if it was indeed just a suspicion. As if able to read his mind, Freia waltzed toward him and circling her arms around his neck, she playfully stated, "but you know, I can keep silent about her identity… that is if… you will marry me." Zeref was aware of her affection towards him but this time, it was more than that. What he saw in the eyes of the noblewoman was anger and revenge. The anger must have come from her jealousy towards Lucy. Time doesn't just heal; it also gave birth to many negative emotions such as anger. When one was jealous of the other and was not able to overcome it, jealousy metamorphosed to anger and that must what have happened to Freia. And when one was too angry with the other, the former would always blame his misfortunes to the latter; therefore the will to evoke revenge surfaced. This asking for marriage was just Freia's way of invoking revenge to the celestial mage._

"_You're out of your mind," removing Freia's arms from his neck rather forcefully, Zeref's eyes turned into something Freia hasn't seen before. "You have no idea what we've been through just to be together, so don't give me that shit." The words came out differently but the dark wizard doesn't feel even a hint of remorse._

_Trembling slightly before the angered guardsman, Freia took a step back. "F-fine then. If t-that's what you want. But this I'm telling you… I'll make sure that Lucy will rot in the Gallows!"_

"Time catches deep in its arms both love and pain, and erases them; but I still remember – and always will… It echoes deep in my chest for I know not how long… though it's a whisper fainter than a drop of evening dew…"

Holding Lucy's soft hand, Zeref guided her in front of the priest who immediately started speaking words he wasn't able to catch; for his attention was focused on his amazing bride. Stealing a glance, she caught him staring at her and she smiled. Who would have thought that he, the legendary dark wizard, would be getting married to such a beautiful bride? No one would surely guess that Fate will grant him such gift; and somehow, Zeref was thankful for being once an immortal.

"And so I pronounce you, husband and wife…"

* * *

><p>Nobles whispering to each other, they stared with disdain at the barbaric visitors from Fiore. The way they act, as if they own the place, really got into their nerves. "Macao! Surrendered already? Ha!" Glancing toward the uncouth woman who sat with her legs crossed on the table, they shook their heads in disagreement. "Anyone else wanna challenge me?" Cana exclaimed on top of her lungs, knowing for certain there won't be anyone else. But unexpectedly, a barely-dressed tan woman with curly brown hair walked towards her. "You're on, little girl." The woman winked. Throwing a fast observation of her newly found opponent, Cana could tell she might be as good as her – or better.<p>

"Looks like Cana finally found someone who can equal her, huh?" Staring to where Lucy was looking, Zeref smiled in agreement. Both curly brown hair, both tan, both barely-dressed; Cana and Captain Isabela can easily pass on as twins. Aside from the similar physical appearance, both also have the same attitude and addiction to alcohol. Looking around the noisy yet fun hall – for the reception was held in the keep's hall – the dark wizard cited Master Makarov conversing with Varric and he chuckled; because both men were of the same height. Then there's Levy sharing a table with Gajeel, Lily, Jet and Droy; Wendy having fun with Carla and Happy – who were pretending to be normal cats; Natsu and Gray bickering at each other on the corner; Macao and Wakaba passed out on the table where Cana and Capt. Isabela were having their drinking battle. There're also Laxus and the Raijin Tribe; Nab, Reedus, Warren, and Max; the Strauss siblings and Erza; Bisca, Al and their daughter Asuka; and even the 1st Master was there that for a moment Zeref wondered who was looking after the guild. Smiling, the dark wizard was glad to be a part of this big, happy family. He has been alone for four hundred years, relying on and caring for no one but himself. Yet those days were now over for at this moment on, he was now a part of a big family and will soon be making his own.

"They are really noisy," looking beside him, the dark wizard was a bit surprised to see Master Makarov; when just a second ago, he was still with Varric that Zeref wondered how long has he been in trance. "I agree Master… but I think its fun." He replied with all honesty. Taking a deep breath, he battled with himself whether he should ask the master regarding his recurrent nightmare; something which he doesn't have the courage to tell his wife. Sensing the awkward atmosphere, the old man raised a brow. "Something on your mind, Zeref?" For a second, the dark wizard stared at the master and back to the partying mages. "…yeah…" he nodded and proceeded to narrate his nightmare.

"That's why I'm worried," Zeref sighed after. "I've lived for four hundred years, Master. Yet all these things were new to me. Even before, I never thought a strong destructive magic such as the one I possess can actually be sealed by just… a kiss. And this nightmare of my magic returning gives me discomfort. I don't know anymore, Master. I'm so confused." Crossing his arms on his chest, the old man thought for a moment. "It all depends on you, Zeref. Don't you really want your magic back? Is there never a time when you felt the need for power? … Magic is not a tool, neither a curse. Magic is a gift connected with our hearts. Therefore, a strong emotion can alter its features. A magic originally for killing can save lives; and likewise, a magic originally for saving lives can kill. You know that right?" As though a burden was lifted from him, Zeref smiled, "I know…" How can he forget such important detail? He's known it since 383 years ago…

"Junior!" As the merchant dwarf was walking towards the dark wizard, Master Makarov clapped the latter's back saying he'll just go talk with Lucy. "Nervous?" Varric asked as he sat beside Zeref. "About what, Varric-san?" The dark wizard asked back; for it was a weird question considering that the ceremony has just ended. "About tonight, of course. Your first time?" Blushing deeply after realizing what the dwarf meant, Zeref loosen his tie a bit and gulped "y-yeah…" earning an amused laugh from the handsome dwarf.

Arms crossed on his chest, Master Makarov listened enthusiastically at Lucy's tale regarding their stay here at Kirkwall. It seemed like despite being a mage amidst an anti-mage world, Lucy's life had been good; and it hasn't been as surprising as when he learned Lucy's connection with Zeref. Lucy and the legendary dark wizard… it was really unbelievable at first, considering Zeref's evil background. But in the end, everything work out perfectly… The Gods really do know how to do things, he chuckled. "I'm really happy with my choice, Master. Though there are also those times when I miss Fiore so bad I just wanna swim the distance. But during those times, I just remind myself this is the life I chose and fought for… and I'm happy."

Smiling, the old man mused, "Life indeed is always full of tough choices. But what's important is that in between these many choices, there is always an option to be happy; and even if you can't seem to find it, you need only look harder… 'Coz it's always there." Diverting his gaze to the blonde, Master Makarov touched her arm. "Just like when you chose to run away with the dark wizard. It seemed like an impossible option at first, but in the end turned out alright. You have gotten strong, Lucy."

* * *

><p>Seagulls gliding with the morning breeze beneath the cloudless sky, white sails with the mark of Fairy Tail waved at the distance. It's already been a week since the wedding, and the mages must already go back to Fiore, for the King has already been worried about the absence of the kingdom's strongest guild. Letting out a small sigh, Lucy and Zeref walked back to the house which was a wedding gift from the King and Queen. Starting today, they will be living a silent life of a normal husband and wife; and the thought alone gave Lucy an emotion indescribable – something similar to excitement, happiness, and a bit of worry. What if she's not a good wife? What if someday, when they already had a child, she's not a good mother? Too many things going on in her mind, and for a moment, she wondered if Zeref thought the same. Throwing a brief glance at her <em>husband<em>, what Lucy saw was contentment without even a slight trace of worry, and she smiled. Yeah, what's there to be worried about?

.*.*.

Months passed. Everything goes on like usual. No horrible news; no suspicions from Templar Order; no sight of Freia. Everything's as it was before the wedding. Opening her eyes amid the silent evening save for the cicadas on the trees, Lucy stared beside her where Zeref was fast asleep. What time did he come home? She hasn't noticed. Moving closer, she laid her head on his chest and draped her arm around his waist. There was something bothering her but she can't tell what. She's been sensing it for a few days now; she felt as if someone's been following her, watching her. Taking a deep breath, she slowly got out of bed and walked to the veranda. The cool evening breeze soothed her but only for a moment until she noticed something moving in the shadows. Her imagination? But she was certain there's something there. As she was thinking of waking her husband, something abruptly grabbed her from behind and placed a cloth on her mouth. Then there was darkness.

.*.*.

Lone cloud moving slowly away, the pallid moon stared silently below at the blonde girl who was surrounded by masked thugs, with her hands and feet tied behind her. She threw a question regarding the reason for her capture but received no answer. Instead, the thugs leapt towards her but ironically, it was them who were sent flying on the ground a short distance away. Gasping, they focused their attacks on the orange-haired man who appeared out of nowhere. The man in a suit was a good fighter, but there were just a lot of thugs and he was apparently having a hard time. Fortunately, a dark-haired man arrived to help him and together, they managed to save the blonde-haired girl.

* * *

><p>Tiny dusts swirling amidst the sun beams which were coming in through the glass window, Lucy woke up amid her husband's strong embrace. Leaning in closer, she remembered what happened last night and shuddered. She knew there was someone following her but only took it as a delusion, until last night. But as for the reason why, they weren't able to know… though she has a hunch. Freia. Was she the one behind it? Gritting her teeth, she tightened her hold with her husband, waking him from slumber. "Lucy?" He murmured, while gently rubbing her arm with his hand as if telling her everything's alright. "I'm sorry," Lucy replied. "I… I'm just thinking… maybe… I think it was Fre-" the blonde tried to explain but was cut off by a loud pounding below at their door. Staring at each other, the couple wondered who would be knocking this loud; and somehow, Zeref felt uneasy.<p>

Hastily and confusedly, they opened the door to reveal a few uniformed Templars with Freia standing in front. "What is it now?" Zeref asked, exasperated. Seriously, this woman… she just doesn't know when to stop. "You don't really know?" As if taunting him, Freia asked back with a grin. "They're here to take Lucy – the mage – to the Gallows." Like a flash of lightning, the event from last night flashed back in Lucy's brain. Could it be? Was it just a setup? An act which forced her to use her magic? Sweat rolling down her back, the blonde stared wildly at her husband whose face mirrored her own. "Yes, we were present last night. Yes, it was just an act. And yes, you'll be spending the rest of your life in the Gallows, _Lu-cy._" Freia continued, teasingly. "No!" Genuine fear overwhelming him, Zeref blocked the doorway, unwilling to surrender his wife. Why don't these people just leave them alone? Why do they always have to go through this kind of trouble? "You're not taking her anywhere!"

"Move it, guardsman. You know what happens to those who oppose the templars." Unsheathing his sword, one of the templars pointed it at the dark wizard's throat. It's already late in the morning; therefore there were already many people watching the ruckus. "Stupid. He should know it's a crime to harbor a mage." The gossips whispered to each other. Just then, a short man and a barely-dressed woman pushed their way through the crowd. "What's happening here?" Varric asked; surprised. The real reason why they came here was to deliver an important message to Lucy and Zeref but instead, they were met by these people gathering in front of the couple's house. "Ser Varric," the templar sheathed his sword at the sight of the Queen's close friend. "We've just found out that Lucy is a mage." A mage? Eyes narrowing for a second, Varric diverted his gaze from the templar to the pirate captain, and Isabela shrugged before walking away. "This must have been a misunderstanding," with his usual suave voice, Varric tried to convince the templars. "I've been with Sunshine for a year and a month now and never before has she showed even a sign of being a mage."

"But we saw it with our own eyes last night; she summoned a man in weird clothing."

"A man? Heh, that's the first time. Usually mages would only summon demons or abominations."

"But the man appeared out of nowhere. You must have forgotten, Ser Varric: they came from Fiore. Therefore, it's only natural that her magic is also different."

"Then it's also only natural that she's not at risk of being possessed by demons. So why take her in the Gallows?"

"Because it's our job." Impatient, the templars diverted back their attention to the celestial mage who was standing behind the dark wizard. "Now if you would only come with us obediently, we-"

"What's the meaning of this? Keran?" Abruptly turning their gaze at the source of the voice, the templars saluted in surprise at the sudden interruption of the Viscountess. "Y-your highness, we… just found out Lady Lucy is a mage, so-" the templar known as Keran tried to explain but was cut off again by Thea. "Is that true, Lucy?" there was no hiding it now; though Lucy feared what will happen if the Queen herself found out, she has no other choice. "Y-yes… I'm… sorry… I-I didn't mean to deceive you, Queen Thea! But I-"

"It's settled then. Lucy, for being a mage and for deceiving us, you shall be exiled to Fiore together with Zeref." Queen Thea declared nonchalantly. Truth be told, she already knew – they already knew – regarding Lucy's true identity. She's the Queen of Kirkwall – if it wasn't obvious enough – therefore she knew everything about the two strangers. And being close friends with the Viscountess; Varric, Aveline, and Capt. Isabela also knew their secrets. But as for why they remained quiet… it was also something they couldn't express. "Your highness, an exile has never been a penalty for mages. They were to be kept in the Gallows… or made tranquil." Queen Thea rolled her eyes. "Keran. _I _am the Viscountess here. And I don't give a damn about your laws." Bowing briefly, Keran replied, "u-understood, your highness. But how are we supposed to take them to Fiore?" As answer, the Viscountess waved her hand towards Capt. Isabela. "Isabela here will take care of that."

It was all so sudden that Lucy and Zeref were lost in confusion. An exile to Fiore? If she were to choose, Lucy would no doubt choose the exile than the imprisonment but why Fiore? Perplexed eyes directed at the handsome dwarf, Varric winked as if telling her he'll explain everything later. "But your highness!" Turning her gaze to the agitated noblewoman, Queen Thea arched her brow. "Your highness if I may speak freely, Zeref has nothing to do with this. Expel Lucy if you must, but not Zeref. He may not also know the truth until n-!" Freia gasped at the dagger which flew a breath away from her face. Staring wildly at the Queen who threw her the weapon, she cursed silently as she watched Zeref, Lucy, Varric, Isabela and the Viscountess walked away.

"Do you really have to scare her like that?" Chuckling, Varric shook his head at Queen Thesilea Hawke-Vael. No matter what people say, they can never deny the fact that Queen Thea's still the Rogue Champion-of-Kirkwall with a delightful attitude and what she did to Freia only proved it. "She pissed me off." The Viscountess shrugged, apathetically.

* * *

><p>"No way…" Eyes widened in disbelief, Lucy held unto the dark wizard to support her from falling on the floor. So that's the reason for the exile… but why doesn't Loke tell her? He's come out last night and yet why? <em>"Hawke was also reluctant to tell you… But what happened just now left her with no other option." <em>She remembered the pirate captain explained. Maybe that's also how the handsome lion felt? Staring at her husband, Lucy wondered _how about Zeref? Would it be alright? _She only wished to live normally in a world with Zeref… was it too much to ask? Everything that's happening now was all terrible that the blonde could only wish to wake up from this nightmare.

"This is for the best," brushing the blonde hair away from Lucy's face, Zeref voiced out his opinion. He could never and won't ever forget everything that Fairy Tail has done for him and even if the whole Fiore was against him, the dark wizard will still choose to fight for them. This is not for Fiore – this is for Fairy Tail… this is for Lucy. "We can never go back to Kirkwall anymore. And Fairy Tail – our family – they need us." Seeing the determination in her husband's dark eyes, Lucy can only nod. Of course… this was no doubt the best option… But why does she have this… sense of foreboding? Lowering her eyes on the ground, Lucy felt helpless. "You're right… Fairy Tail needs us…"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>


	13. Descent

**It's the final chapter!**

Fairy Tail is not mine… Dragon Age 2 is not mine either… ._.

_AngeL.. † 0103-0813 †

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

**DESCENT**

* * *

><p>Smooth waves turning into billows caused by the fleeting ship, Lucy stared at the thin white clouds stretched across the blue sky. The weather was one she could safely call "beautiful"; that kind when no rain would ever fall. But somewhere in the distance, faint noises similar to that of distant rolling thunder could be heard in very short intervals. There was no need to confirm the sound she was hearing; they all knew exactly what it was. Since this morning, no one said a word. Even between her and Zeref, no words were exchanged. Turning her gaze at the dark-haired man a short distance from her, Lucy felt a sudden urge of embracing him but there was uneasiness in the atmosphere, and doing so might be awkward; therefore, she stayed there unmoving.<p>

"We're almost there," the handsome dwarf suddenly muttered with a hint of what Lucy can only decipher as despair. Why would he despair, anyway? It's not like he will be part of the chaos… it's not like he will be facing the painful reality of losing his dear ones. No, maybe he despaired because of them? Because he may not see them again? Varric made it obvious a thousand times before that he cared for them deeply. Maybe that was the reason behind the apparent sadness in his voice. Reaching out her hand, the blonde gently squeezed the short man's arm, "I'm glad to have known you, Varric-san." The words came out naturally that Lucy herself was surprised.

"I am, too, Sunshine." Freeing his arm from the blonde's touch, Varric enclosed her hand in between his own. There was no need for the word "goodbye", Varric already knew what Lucy meant. Staring at the unsurprisingly calm Zeref and back to Lucy to indicate he's talking to both of them, the dwarf breathed, "Don't you guys die, alright?" And the couple smiled. Varric has to admit he never felt this kind of sadness before, but it was mostly his fault. Has he not been too fond of them, he wouldn't have to suffer now. Sighing, he slowly let go of Lucy's hand as they were now about to land. This was not the first time Varric's been in Fiore. As a businessman, he has traveled to many places, including this "other world" before staying for good at Kirkwall. But the Fiore he saw many years before was a total opposite of what he's witnessing now: burned trees, broken buildings, cracked streets, thick black smoke curling everywhere, explosions every now and then. The sight that has just unfolded before them was far worse than the wars at Kirkwall combined. And the citizens… the always happy, always lively citizens were now replaced with scared, desperate haggard people who seemed to find no place to hide.

Face reflecting no sign of surprise, Zeref walked to the blonde whose face echoed the exact opposite of his own. Cautious, he gently held her hand and beckoned her it's time to go. As the blonde turned to face him, the dark wizard fell into depression as if sharing Lucy's. He doesn't wish to see her like this, but this was the reality they had to face. "Let's go, Lucy." He whispered and the blonde only nod. Three days before, they had already finalized their plan wherein they've decided the very first thing they'll do is go to Fairy Tail, then while fighting, must make sure the closed helmet Zeref is going to wear must not be taken off so as to not reveal himself; because no matter the commotion, he's still the legendary dark wizard Zeref and he will be a fuel to the already raging fire when the dark guilds learned of his presence. "You should know I've wasted two precious weeks in just escorting you here," staring behind them, the mages managed a small smile at the barely-dressed Captain Isabela. "So don't let me waste another two weeks just to pick your corpses."

* * *

><p>"Secure the back entrance! We can't let even one enemy inside the guild!" Arm extended to the direction of the back door, Erza gave orders in place of Master Makarov. It's been a week now since the war broke out – by directly assailing the Magic Council building in the middle of the day, hence marking the start of warfare. Either the enemies do it on purpose or were misinformed; they only managed to destroy the building for all the members were having a meeting at Omnibus. Right after that, explosions occurred all over the nearby cities and 110th of Fiore was annihilated at sunset. Even under the pallid moon, the war raged on and the following day wasn't any better. Explosions. Curses. Cries. Death. It goes on and on, and the dark guilds surged on like an unstoppable torrent that the official guilds were no longer able to hold them back until chaos, destruction and death spread across the entire known world.

There had been rumors – all dark guilds creating a strong alliance; warfare about to erupt – but only a few take heed; only a few harken to the distant war cry. And for Fairy Tail, the worse scenario unfolded after a week of exhausting struggle. Somehow, the enemy managed to get hold of many Fairy Tail mages including Romeo and Asuka. Using them as bait, they got the best of the old man who, at that moment, was the biggest obstacle to their well-placed plan. It's over… the mages' morale plummeted down together with the Master. Grandine was no longer of this world; no one can save Master Makarov now – a truth they tried so hard to avoid. But despite the fall of the guild's strongest pillar, they continued the fight; continued the struggle… for there was no room for rest. Of course, it took not even a second for Wendy to reach out her hands to the Master, though they knew it's only prolonging the inevitable – not preventing it. They took him on his bed inside the guild; his breathing faint and inconsistent and aside from Wendy, what the mages can do now was protect the guild so as to at least give the old man a peaceful death. "Defend the guild at all cost!"

During the 1st day of war, the mages left their guilds to help defend the most devastated but as the sands of time kept turning, the enemies seemed to become stronger and were attacking from every direction; until the former had no choice but go back to protect their own homes. It was a pitiful sight… the once peaceful kingdom was now a battle field and even from the distance, the outcome was as clear as a well-polished crystal: the proud kingdom will fall. But this was not very surprising for they were caught unguarded; the ambush was perfect.

"Erza!" Glancing over her shoulder, the armored mage gasped at the sight of Gray. Fresh blood trickling from the deep cut on his burnt shoulder and from somewhere on his head, he was stumbling towards her with an unconcealed look of fear in his dark eyes. Throwing a swift final blow on her already partly-unconscious opponent, she ran in an instant to meet the ice mage. "What's happened?" She asked with an evident worry. Never before has she seen Gray this shaken and the burns on his body made Erza felt uneasy; therefore she knew something horrible must have happened. Falling to his knees due to the searing pain coursing in his entire body, Gray panted in between heavy breaths, "Natsu… Natsu has gone berserk. I-I can't stop him anymore." Natsu. Berserk. If it came from the mouth of other people and in different circumstance, Erza will consider it a lame joke; but this was Gray amidst a war. Clutching her fist, the armored mage pounded on the ground. Why would Natsu do such stupid thing? He only added to their never-ending list of enemies; an extension to their never-ending nightmare.

Just then, a voice so familiar called their name: "Erza! Gray!" Abruptly turning their heads, a welcoming sight of a blonde girl met their expecting eyes. Lucy: a small reinforcement to their dwindling troops but a giant assistance in retrieving Natsu back at their side. Running beside her was a fully-armored man equipped with a sword and a giant shield. "Lucy! Good that you're he-" pulling back her extended arm, Erza jumped abruptly back with Gray on her shoulder as a powerful magic torn between her and Lucy. No sooner than her feet touched the ground than another attack found its way on her right arm. Hissing with the scorching wound, she fell on her back while Gray was sent rolling on her side. "Gray! Pull yourself together! Gray!" She exclaimed while trying to stand, for her bare foot has stepped on something sharp. "Reequip!" Torn white armor transforming into a black bat-like one, she flew beside the unconscious ice mage. He has lost plenty of blood; no wonder he has fallen unconscious; and she doesn't have much time. If she can't bring Gray to the first-aid tent, he will surely die. For a moment, Erza wondered bitterly what Natsu will feel if Gray died because of his stupidity. Staring over her shoulder to look for Lucy, she found her engaged in a one-on-one skirmish while Zeref was also busy with the other. Zeref – a mere boy fighting against a powerful mage? To think, this kind of fight was totally one-sided but through Erza's eyes, it absurdly seemed like Zeref will win. But it's no time to be amazed; placing the unconscious mage over her shoulder, she ran as swiftly as possible while the enemies were still occupied. Natsu can wait; right now, Gray was more important..

* * *

><p>"Open! Gate of the Goat: Capricorn!" Magic circle appearing on the ground, the enemy covered his eyes against the stinging light. But just before he could open them again, a painful hit find its way on his left cheek and the impact sent him flying on a short distance. "It's been awhile, Lucy-sama." The spirit bowed before the blonde girl. "Indeed," she smiled back at the spirit, but only for a second as she diverted back her stare to the enemy who was muttering something like a weird spell. As a black magic circle formed before the murmuring man, Capricorn went into an offensive stance with his master safely behind. "Watch out Lucy-sama. He's going to attack." It's weird. Somehow, Lucy felt as if a third origin has opened inside her. Maybe it was due to the mutual feelings shared between her and her spirits, considering the amount of time passed without them seeing each other save for Loke. Yes, it's been quite a long time since they last engaged on battle; that right now, the stellar spirits felt like they can defeat anyone, anytime.<p>

The same magic spell – though this time more powerful – shooting out from the center of the magic circle toward the spirit and master, Lucy took out her whip and leapt on the left side while Capricorn jumped on the right, escaping the enemy's fatal strike. "Gate of the Archer I open thee:" in a split second just before her feet touched the ground, another magic circle appeared from the key in the blonde's hand. "Sagittarius!" Gasping in surprise, the enemy barely escaped the arrows aimed at his head. When he saw the girl took out a whip, he thought she'll use it against him for she has already summoned a spirit so he prioritized the greater threat. But to his surprise, the whip was only meant to deceive him as another spirit appeared and worse, an archer. Stumbling on the ground, he hasn't noticed the cut on his shoulder caused by one of the arrows, as Capricorn's foot broke his nose. "Damn!" Surprised with the simultaneous attacks, he spat the accumulated blood from his mouth on the ground. "Just that one spell!" The enemy muttered to himself. Raising his arm, a whip snaked around it continuing on his torso.

"Now!" Lucy ordered while holding tight unto her fleuve d'etoile. Capricorn's powerful kick broke the enemy's back while Sagittarius's arrow bore its way through his neck until life faded away from his limp body. Blood spurting from the dead enemy's wounds, Lucy stared with an indescribable expression. Days ago, Varric has warned him of the path she's about to tread… a path filled with fresh blood spewing from dying bodies; a path filled with corpses and reeked of death. This was no ordinary mission where killing was an option. At this point on, killing was a necessity. "Lucy-sama!" Jerking away from trance, the celestial mage's eyes widened as Capricorn shield his body against an attack directed at her. The sight of the man she killed has affected her concentration and because of that, Capricorn suffered even if for a while. "Capricorn!" Reaching out her hand to the fading spirit, tears accumulated in her eyes as Capricorn whispered "I-I'm sorry Lucy-sama…"

"I'm sorry…" she whispered back before facing the cause of Capricorn's disappearance. If she has easily won the one-on-one battle, she silently doubted if she'll win this one too. "Lucy!" Swiftly turning her gaze to meet Zeref – who also managed to defeat his enemy – she clutched her keys as if telling them to prepare. Standing side by side – Sagittarius, Lucy, Zeref – they faced a number of enemy mages. Ten? Fifteen? Thirty? Lucy can't tell for there were too many. Taking a deep breath, she raised a key but before she could utter a word, gigantic stems rose up from the ground damaging a few number of enemies while on the other side, several has been knocked out by something that was moving fast. "Droy! Jet!" She called in relief. "Lucy! We're lucky to see you here!" Jet called back while kicking an enemy. "You need to go look for Natsu!"

Look for Natsu? Was he somehow lost? Taken hostage? Thinking back, Erza also has the same expression when she saw her and for an instant, Lucy felt uneasy. "Why?" She asked while evading enemy attacks. "He's gotten mad! He attacked many of our comrades including Gray!" Jet answered while breaking the bones of an enemy. Leaping in front of the blonde and Zeref, Droy and Jet stood in an offensive stance; in preparation for the throng of enemy reinforcements coming their way. "We don't have enough time! Go, leave these to us!" Hesitant, Lucy turned her back but after a few steps away she abruptly faced the members of shadow gear. "Jet! Droy!" Turning their gaze to the celestial mage, the members of shadow gear smiled in a way Lucy has never seen before. "Promise me… promise me you won't die!"

"We promise!" Jet and Droy answered in unison. Nodding briefly, Lucy ran away together with Zeref and Sagittarius in search of Natsu. As the celestial mage was already out of sight, Droy turned his gaze to Jet and taking a deep breath, he smiled "this might be the first and last time I'll ever break a promise." Placing his hand on Droy's shoulder, Jet smiled back "me too." As the enemies were closing in, the members of shadow gear went back to an offensive stance. Ah! In the end they were not able to find Levy; they were not able to see her even if for the last time. "Hey Droy," Jet called amidst the advancing enemy war cry. Without diverting his stare from the throng of mages, Droy asked back "huh?" A brief silence passed between the two, and Jet answered "you know you're my buddy. I… I'll see you on the other side." Dusts swirling at the wake of enemy feet that leapt from the ground towards the two Fairy Tail mages, Droy threw a number of beans while Jet rushed forward like a sudden wind. Smiling, Droy answered back, "yeah…"

* * *

><p>"Don't charge in blindly! He's become a real monster!" Exclaiming on top of his lungs, Ares – a gray haired man about his 40's and the leader of the dark guilds – watched with apparent fear as the pink-haired mage burned a number of his men. Why has he gone berserk? Was it due to what happened to his master? Or maybe because they killed the white-haired girl who was with him earlier? But no matter the reason, Ares has to admit this young man's become a greater threat than the old man. Melee attacks were suicidal… range attacks only deal trivial damage… Should they retreat for a while until he's back to normal? But they needed to pass through him this instant, while they still have the chance. They needed to get hold of the strongest magic if they wanted to annihilate this kingdom now. They needed to get hold of etherion… while that dangerous lightning mage was still unconscious. Earlier, they would have been obliterated when the lightning mage tried to cast Fairy Law but it was also this same fire monster who changed their fate; by attacking the blonde. They ended up battling each other though the blonde man was obviously holding back that's why he lost.<p>

Casting a brief glance at his men, Ares could tell he still have about a hundred of them… a hundred against one insanely strong monster. As the afternoon wind blew, the monster made a leap toward them but fortunately, his men were able to cast a ward spell; though at least three men were still burned. "Withdraw!" He ordered. If he continued attacking them, they all will no doubt be incinerated. But suddenly, the sound of marching escalated behind the enraged monster, and Ares permitted a smile. Raising a hand, he beckoned his men return. "Continue attacking him with range spell! Those with melee attacks cast only your ward!" Water. Earth. Lightning. Poison. Acid. Different spells struck the deranged mage but he continued smashing at the magic shields.

Appearing behind the dragon slayer, the rune knights witnessed a breathtaking scene: different spells dancing, fluxing, and striking the salamander; ward spells surrounding – protecting – the attackers; but even then, the Fairy Tail mage doesn't fall. The deadly spells which was sure to wrest the life from an A-class mage, only managed to scratch the dragon slayer. Tightening their hold on their swords, the rune knights rushed toward the defensive party of dark guilds. Their morale was high; their stamina replenished. Swinging their sharp swords against the magic shields, they beheaded a few – but – the enemies were expecting that. A few sacrifices were necessary in order to win the war – and that's what Ares was thinking. "They fell into the trap!"

Fiery arm swinging beside him, the dragon slayer burned four rune knights. Surprised by the sudden hostility, the remaining rune knights attacked him back but in vain; and one was sent flying a few distance away. "We're on your side!" They screamed but the salamander took no heed. He kept on attacking – fireballs flying everywhere; buildings falling into ashes; the sound of breaking glass; trees bare and black as if struck by lightning. And behind him was the remaining passage to etherion. "Call the headquarters! We need more back up!" Retreating behind the fallen buildings and trees, the rune knights tried to connect to their makeshift headquarter. When the magic council building fell a week ago, they all believed etherion was no more; but as the war raged on, the boulders that blocked the entrance to the deadly magic were destroyed, and the strong magic power emitted from the rubbles. "We managed to connect with the headquarters; they're on their way!"

* * *

><p>Auburn lights coming in through the cracks on the walls and the ceiling, Wendy sat like a statue beside the Master's bed. The loud noises behind the feeble walls painted a clear picture of a one-sided battle; wherein the voices of her comrades faded one by one. Clutching her fists that were on her knees, Wendy felt worthless… <em>I can't save them… <em>She muttered over and over in her head. _I can't even save the master… _If only Grandine was still around, everything must have been alright. "W-Wendy…" Gasping, the sky dragon slayer stared at the old man who was obviously forcing himself to speak. His voice was coarse and full of pain; his eyes blank and barely open. "Master…" Wendy whispered between sobs. She has done her best to save him; did everything Grandine has taught her; but still in vain. "I'm sorry… Master…"

"Run away…" He was saying; which doesn't surprise the young dragon slayer. "Tell them… tell everyone to run away…" Heavy breathing and voice full of suffering, the Master's words echoed in the foundering guild. Fairy Tail… never before had they retreated in battle. Even against Acnologia, they stayed together, never ran away. They only knew how to move forward… Staring at the burning evenfall through the wide hole in the ceiling, Master Makarov thought about the First Master. Hopefully, she hasn't suffered much and was only resting at Tenroujima… he can never forget how the enemy made her disappear through an ancient magic. That very moment, he knew they were against no simple opponent. And Gildarts? The master was never able to know where he was… nor if he was still alive. Master Makarov can't help but blame himself for the loss of his children. He should have already ordered them to run away while it wasn't still too late… Shutting his eyes as if trying to vanquish the feeling of loss and guilt, Master Makarov shuddered, "The Gods… have already… looked the other way… There's no honor in dying… at a hopeless battle…"

The sound of an incoming spell… entire roof crumbling… Reedus's lifeless body clashing on the broken walls… dust-like debris raining down the sky dragon slayer… and the master's life fading away…

* * *

><p>"<em>So you think by losing to yourself…" a<em> girl's voice so familiar echoing in his head, Natsu ramped on. _"…you will avenge the death of Lisanna…" _A torrentof furious fire spurting out of his mouth incinerated a rune knight._ "…of Master Makarov…" _The ground shaking below his burning feet, he jumped to evade the rising peaks of a sharpened soil._ "…and of the rest of our friends…" _Rushing toward the group of enemy mages like a giant fireball, he burned two more._ "…who felled in the hands of our enemy?" _Small fireballs raining down from his fists, he watched as more rune knights arrived in the burning battlefield._ "So you think by vanquishing your emotions…" _Cold water shooting from seemingly out of nowhere, half the fire on his body died with a sharp hissing sound._ "…you will forget the pain caused by your loved ones' death?" _Turning abruptly to the commanding enemy, he summoned the fire back.

"_I can't help it…" _Natsu wanted to answer but right now, he doesn't own this body. He lifted a heavy boulder and threw it at the advancing group of rune knights. _"I can't stop anymore…" _Maelstrom of fire coming out from his mouth, he scorched the kingdom's ground. _"They're all gone… there's nothing I can do… how am I suppose to accept this loss?" _With an honest tear cascading down his scaly face, he leapt towards a blonde girl who doesn't move from where she was standing. _"Run away… Lucy…" _Burning fist colliding with a strong metal, he swung his other hand but was also blocked by a sheathed sword. _"Who?" _Surprised, he jerked away from the fully-armored man and threw instead a fireball at the opponent. _"Why was his smell seemed so familiar?" _One, two, three fireballs shooting from his fists, but were all blocked by the man's metal shield. Realizing range attacks were useless, he rushed again to the armored man but was met by a sword's pommel; sending him flying on the ground. And before he could lift his body, another simultaneous attack found its way on his burning torso. The assaults were strong and painful, but the assailant was obviously only trying to knock out his consciousness – not kill him.

Why? Why won't his magic burn this man's shield and armor? Bracing himself for the final blow, Natsu planned to take him down with him by aiming at his head. As the armored man rushed forward and hit him with the sheathed sword, Natsu accumulated his strength at his fist and was able to break the man's helmet before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>Lone cloud passing by the full moon, Erza stared with one eye open at the flickering stars. She remembered the first time when she stared at such beautiful evening sky, after freeing Milliana and the rest from the Tower of Heaven. It was so beautiful and peaceful then; as if she has just woken from a nightmare. Surreally, this night was no different. Lying down on the cold ground, she closed her eyes to rest for she was already so tired…<p>

* * *

><p>Racing hearts, mixed up minds, sense of fear, and an unspeakable silence. As the cold evening wind blew across the stage of death and destruction, the rune knights and the remaining few enemies stared wide-eyed when the mysterious master-swordsman's helmet broke into pieces, revealing the dark wizard's face. "Z-Zeref…" They gasped in shock and disbelief, knowing for certain that he has died a year ago when the magic council executed him publicly. "H-how? How is this… possible?" The rune knights asked, perplexed. Abruptly turning his head at the shaken blonde girl, Zeref's face reflected an expression similar to fear and agitation. Of all times, why now when both the dark guilds and the council were present? The Gods were once again playing another lame joke on them, and Zeref felt like laughing.<p>

"Lord Zeref!" Bowing on the ground, Ares shuddered with delight before the dark wizard. A year ago, after learning of Zeref's execution, the evil mage knew the people were deceived. He has a hunch the one executed was fake but no one believed him; that he finally doubted his self. But that was before – and this is now. "I knew you're alive! We've waited for your return!" and the rest of the enemy mages followed their leader's action. "So that's the reason…" One of the rune knights withdrew a few steps and after making sure it's safe, he ran as fast as he could, back to the headquarters. The remaining council members must know about this, he thought. They should be informed that the dark wizard was alive and was siding with the enemy, together with a blonde girl.

"Now that the monster was defeated, thanks to you Lord Zeref, we will now be able to get our hands on etherion!" Ares confidently declared, causing his comrades to cheer in an unseen triumph while the rune knights shuddered at the inevitable annihilation. "We will cleanse this land with holy light and will create the world you and I have dreamt of." His words were naïve and arrogant – those which only an ignorant drunkard would say. "Shut up." Zeref muttered which caught them by surprise except for the blonde. "I've no plan of aiding you! I want to put an end to this chaos and return this world back to the way it used to be." The dark wizard's words were full of sincerity mixed with determination that the enemies and the rune knights were confused. Was this really the dark wizard? The man who brought destruction and chaos four hundred years ago? Slightly lowering down their swords, the rune knights waited for what this man will say or do next, but instead were surprised with the maniacal laugh coming from Ares. "I see… so the rumors are true." Abruptly turning his gaze to the blonde girl a few distance away from the dark wizard, Ares disappeared and in a blink of an eye, was already standing beside Lucy. "It was this girl, right? She's the reason for your slumber. Don't worry, I'll take care of her." While saying that, he slipped a nullifying rope – the one similar to Milliana's – around the blonde's wrists and disappeared leaving the words "men! Take care of that dogs and don't let them inside the fallen building."

"Lucy!" Standing amidst the battle of dark guild's remaining members and magic council's rune knights, Zeref looked around for where the enemy must have brought Lucy. Staring at the narrow passage through the fallen magic council building, he slipped inside to where he could sense a great source of magic power. The enemy did say something about activating etherion and if Zeref's intuition was right, then that's where Lucy must have been.

Running, stumbling, crawling, struggling to get to her in time, the dark wizard finally saw a bright light coming from what he guessed was the bottom of a tower. He has taken off his armor until he's only wearing the clothes underneath it which was black pants and black shirt so that he can easily pass through the narrow cracks. Blinded by the bright light, he stopped abruptly at the sight of Lucy being tied by the nullifying rope and what appeared to be a magical time bomb was tied on her chest. Barely three minutes left and Lucy will explode to pieces. "Zeref! Don't! Don't come near!" Lucy was frantically warning him but the dark wizard doesn't listen. Taking hold of the sword he was carrying, he tried to slash through the ropes but failed. "Damn!" He cursed. Zeref knew the enemy's absence meant that he was on top of the tower operating the etherion but right now he doesn't care; he only thought of freeing Lucy. Sweat rolling down his entire body, the dark wizard trembled with fear and anger at the magical rope's stubbornness. If he could only cut these cursed cords, then the bomb will slip from Lucy's body. He doesn't make an effort to stop the count because he knew it's impossible.

Heart pounding rapidly, Lucy felt the ground shook below her. She knew the range of etherion's power can be adjusted wherein the minimum was enough to annihilate a small island and will deal trivial damage to the surrounding lands; while when adjusted to maximum can make the whole kingdom disappear. That's how insanely powerful etherion was. Sensing the loud earthquake beneath the ground, Lucy knew the enemy foolishly adjusted the power to maximum; that somehow made her wonder what could he be trying to achieve? Doesn't he know he will also get caught in the destruction? Or maybe he's not fully aware of etherion's capabilities. The moment this magic activates, it will be all over for Fiore. What remained of the fallen kingdom will sink in the endless sea… but it wasn't still too late. If Zeref will go now, he can still stop the firing of etherion.

* * *

><p>"Zeref…" Staring at the distant source of earthquake where the remaining members of the dark guilds and of the rune knights were fighting, Guran Doma thought about the past events specifically the supposed public execution of Zeref. He understood it now; the words of Master Org had finally come into light. But it was already too late… Feeling the strong movement of the earth, Guran Doma knew the whole kingdom will be annihilated. "So that's the reason why the celestial mage was absent during the awarding… why she's gone missing after the supposed death of the dark wizard." The old man mused with self-derision. Throwing a brief glance at the rune knight who brought him the news, he sighed dispiritedly, "we've been deceived… and now the world has come to end."<p>

* * *

><p>His back wet with the ever-flowing sweat, Zeref frantically tried to cut the nullifying rope from Lucy's body. They've faced many difficulties but managed to get through together, so there's no way he will let this one separate them now. But the harder he tried, the more it was becoming difficult for him to free her. Of course he knew these kind of magic tools can only be controlled by the one who owns it and that nothing can cut or stop them but having received a number of miracles, he hoped for another even if for the last time. Heart pounding rapidly, he hasn't noticed that he was already holding the sword's blade while desperately trying to slice off the cursed rope; until his hands were wet with blood and sweat.<p>

"Zeref, calm down…" Surprisingly, Lucy's tone was calm and secure but the dark wizard was too busy to notice.

"I'm calm Lucy. Don't worry, I will definitely save you. Then we will look for a place where we can live together; without anyone who will try to separate us again." Zeref replied, panic very evident in his voice and damp desperate eyes. He could never forget that feeling of fear he felt when the council member told him he'll be executed… it was the same frightful fear when the Templars tried to separate him from Lucy. But this kind of fear he has right now, was worse than those two combined; and he never want to experience this again…

Lowering her eyes on the ground, Lucy thought about how wonderful it must have been… she and Zeref living together in a peaceful place… their children running around… Fairy Tail visiting them, ruining the silence of their house… But it was all impossible now. And etherion might fire any minute now. Without moving her gaze, the celestial mage uttered amidst the escalating noise of shaking earth, "leave me…"

"What are you saying?" Zeref asked though he knew exactly what she meant.

"I'm saying you should leave me and save Fiore while it's still not too late…"

"I'll save them after freeing you, so please. Please don't say anything anymore…"

"You can't do that, Zeref. So just leave me be and save them."

No answer.

"Would you rather save me and let thousands of people die?"

"Yes." The answer was so short but so true.

"You think I'll be happy when that happens?"

A pause. A tear. And Zeref silently answered:

"I don't care… I just want us to be together…"

As the earthquake intensified, a blinding light rained down from the magic circles way behind the evening clouds. Gasping with disappointment and fear, Zeref stopped struggling and kneeled in front of the blonde girl. _"…a magic originally for killing can save lives…"_ Pulling Lucy into a tight embrace, Zeref's black eyes turned rufescent against the fatal light.

From afar, the people shuddered at the strong gust of wind that swept through the land followed by a downpour of white light. But below, where the remnants of magic council building sat, a gigantic black sphere met the pouring light. It was a surrealistic beauty: a struggle between black and white… But behind this picture was a unique irony which the people were unaware. After several moments of desperation and fear, the lights evanesced into floating, glowing dusts and silence embraced the wounded kingdom.

* * *

><p>Bodies of rune knights; of enemies including the leader; of mages from official guilds including Fairy Tail… rubbles from once beautiful buildings… traces of plants and trees… everything… gone. When the deadly lights faded and the smoke disappeared, they effaced everything and left behind emptiness – save for the couple who were inside the black sphere. Tears gushing out of her blank brown eyes, Lucy tightened her grip of the dark-haired man as if he was an ethereal about to disappear any minute now. "No…" she wanted to exclaim but managed only a faint whisper. She could feel it – an immortal life and an ebbing warmth. Eyes shut close, she feared to see the painful reality but she knew she'll have to face it sooner; it's just a matter of time. "No, please… please…" She doesn't know how long she stayed there, drenched with the pale moonlight; until the silence surrounding her was replaced with the thundering sound of hasty steps. But those were not the steps of a friend; neither of an enemy. "Lucy Heartfilia."She heard a familiar voice of an old man but did not raise her head. They need not tell her the reason of their arrival; she knew perfectly well why they're here… It was like a drama she has seen many times over therefore already knew the ending.<p>

It was like last time when they arrested Erza after the incident at Omnibus…. It was like last time when they arrested Jellal after the defeat of Nirvana and Oracion Seis... and it was like last time when they arrested Zeref. Having found no one to take the anger and the blame, they placed it on the shoulders of the celestial mage. The people need to see that the guilty will be punished… the people need to know that the deaths were not useless… the people need to be secured that the same sin won't be committed again. For these reasons, Lucy paid the price. "For aiding the escape of the dark wizard and siding with the enemies at the height of war, you are hereby charged with murder and treason."

Murder and treason. As they ripped her body away from the dark wizard and handcuffed her hands in front of her, the keys dangling by Lucy's side fell into the ground – the connection with the celestial world was no more… Her eyes blurry with tears, her body weakened from the great loss. They condemned her for an act she hasn't committed, but even if she beg, cry and yell, no one would listen; so she remained silent. After all, she alone knew the truth behind the annihilation. She alone knew the sacrifice of Zeref.

Zeref… even after death, he remained a criminal in people's memories. Despite everything he has done, he remained an evil wizard in people's eyes… and because of that, Lucy cried. But for the people, who knew nothing but the council's fabricated tale, they perceived her tears as that of guilt and they condemned her even more.

"_Life indeed is always full of tough choices. But what's important is that in between these many choices, there is always an option to be happy; and even if you can't seem to find it, you need only look harder… 'Coz it's always there."_ Remembering Master Makarov's words, Lucy felt like laughing. _There's always an option to be happy, you say? Zeref is dead... every mage of Fairy Tail is dead… my connection with the celestial world is no more… I am now alone._

_And I am now an immortal._

* * *

><p><strong>.*.*. END .*.*.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Afterword-<p>

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

My original plan was to write an epilogue but since my head has been aching for quite some time now, I… eventually decided not to, anymore. I know this is not a very happy ending, but nonetheless, please don't kill me! LookIplacedthisundertragedyr ight?

Anyway, I'm really happy that this story finally comes to end; and I would like to thank everyone for the support. You know I wouldn't be able to write this without you, so **THANK YOU VERY MUCH!** At first I thought I won't make it because while writing these last two chapters, my laptop broke and I was like _"NOOOO!" _but I managed to save this one, though 'til now my favorite laptop is still broke, lol. :)

_I know this is disappointing but if you would grant me a last chance – by which I mean another week – I will upload an epilogue ._._

**By the way**, the song I used in chapter 12 was entitled RADICAL DREAMERS. I don't know who sung it but it's an OST of Chrono Cross – I think. Anyway, I'm imagining it as slow and accompanied not by a guitar but by a harp (Lyra is only using a harp, right :D) and as for the reason why, it's because the lyrics are connected with the story and I don't know any song fitted for a wedding (..I don't suppose you'll like it even if I use gothic metal :( ..)

For those who stick with me from beginning to end, I'm very grateful. Specifically:

Hachibukai

ReianaA

Jinny2012

BlackSakura-chi

Cascade00

Sumthinblu

Sereneskydragonslayer

Rjanarielle

Princess Happy

MariDark

ArchAngel-Angelo

GoldenRoseTanya

Diclonious57

…and others. :) Thank you also for the guests who kept dropping by ^^

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! MERCI BEAUCOUP! MARAMING SALAMAT!<strong>

_-doll13th †010813†_


	14. Epilogue: Rebirth

_AngeL.. † 011213 †

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

**REBIRTH**

* * *

><p>The Kingdom of Fiore – 400 years after.<p>

Gilded sunlight rained down the busy kingdom, as it has always been for the past centuries. The war between mages which greatly scarred the land has already been buried within the pages of history and the cities had long been rebuilt only that the layouts were altered. The spot where the magic council building once sat was turned into a graveyard of those who perished in the war – except for the enemies and of course, Zeref. No one knows where the legendary dark wizard was buried; rumors whispered he's resting on Fairy Tail's holy ground – Tenroujima – where a witness avowed he saw something like an apparition of a little girl took his body away. When asked to describe the 'apparition', it matched the description of Fairy Tail's first master whose remains were at Tenroujima. But since no proof was provided, it eventually faded into a myth – along with the unseen island.

The once most powerful guild, Fairy Tail, was also no more; though it was said that weeks after the end of war, a man about his 40s with reddish hair visited the remnants of the guild and after casting a powerful spell on the rubbles – as if he was burying something underneath – slowly walked away and that was the last they saw of him. Many believed he hid the guild's massive treasures considering they were once the strongest so it's only natural that they got more requests than any others. Because of that rumor, many tried to unearth the treasures but a very powerful protective spell was left behind by the man – so powerful that even the council was unable to dispel it, so they instead placed a magical fence around the ruins hoping that someday the spell may wear off and the mystery be uncovered.

The gigantic tree at Magnolia's South Gate Park, was not an exception when the war destroyed everything. The park itself was devastated that it was a miracle how the tree remained standing, though already dead. Wild grass and thick bushes grew around the tree's skeleton and no matter how many years passed, not a single bud or leaf would peek from the tree's branches that the people decided it best to look for a better spot for a park and so it was also forgotten. But after 400 years of 'death', it was a miracle that leaves were growing once again from the gigantic tree and the people believed something beautiful, something exciting, must be on the way. Somewhere, not far from the almost hidden South Gate Park, sweets vendors scattered around a large fountain where children and lovers gathered.

Amidst this usual picture, someone wearing a hooded cloak walked indifferently towards a cotton candy vendor. At first, the seller was surprised and a little scared with the hooded person for it was an unusual sight but after learning that the person only wanted to buy a cotton candy in exchange of a half golden-ring, he willingly agreed just so the suspicious customer may finally leave. Examining the half ring, the vendor was astounded to see that it was one of those kinds which can only be bought at what they commonly call "other world". Looking at the jewelry closer, he noticed there were letters engraved on it and those were: "F – LUC".

* * *

><p>Removing the hood unceremoniously, long blonde hair flowed and danced with the gentle wind. It's been 400 years… everything has changed. Staring at the gigantic tree standing behind the thick wall of wild plants, the few leaves fluttered with the early afternoon wind. What was waiting for her there? She also doesn't know. Without letting go of the candy in her hand, she managed to squeeze through the wall and sat beneath the tree's stare. Gazing at the blue eternal sky where white fluffy clouds silently float by, she tightened her hold with the candy's stick as vague memories flowed inside her head. The memory was a picture of a blonde girl and a dark-haired man…<p>

It's already been four centuries… and she can no longer remember exactly what the picture was about; nor why she bought that candy on her hand. Oddly, this place seemed so familiar, that right after being freed after 400 years, this was where her feet took her. Furrowing her brows, she once again asked the questions, 'why?' Why can't she remember anything other than that image of a dark-haired man? Why was she imprisoned for 400 years? Why was she freed? Why does she keep holding on to that half ring all those years? What is this place? Why was she not aging? Who is she? While submerged into the mysterious questions inside her head, the bushes behind her made a rustling sound. Jerking at the sudden interruption, she turned her head and her gaze was met by a young man.

She remembered now. Four hundred years… that's how long she's waited.

Staring at each other, time seemed to stop. Four hundred years were enough to confuse her between a memory and a dream; that she eventually ended up forgetting the nightmares. But four hundred years were also enough for him to be reborn again. Of course he can no longer remember her, but right now, she could remember him too well.

The young man, surprised with the intruder in his secret resting place, felt like he has fallen into a trance not because of the surreal beauty behind her fatigue appearance but because she seemed very, very familiar as if he has been waiting for this moment for such a long, long time.

"Are you… lost?"

The man asked innocently, for she did look like a vagabond, considering how she's walked for several days from the new magic council located in Crocus, towards this forgotten South Gate Park in Magnolia. It's absurd how she can still recall those were also the very first words he asked her back then. Was this how Gods show their regret or sympathy? Or was this just a mirthful repeat of history? No. This was merely a gift of second chance – an answer to a prayer…

Having received silence, the man reached out his hand to her and smiled warmly, "by the way, I'm Zeref." She wasn't really sure what to think given that Zeref was supposedly the dark wizard, the paragon of evil, yet there's still parents who named their son after him.

Suppressing the emotions that were flooding her, she touched the dark-haired man's hand and for the first time after four hundred years, she smiled. "Lucy."

_For four hundred years I am lost… now I'm home._

* * *

><p><strong>.*.*. END .*.*.<strong>


End file.
